Brothers Of Hate
by NilaSagol
Summary: They've always hated each other, Sasuke wants revenge and Itachi wants murder and power. What happens when Itachi takes Sasuke away from everything he once knew? Completed
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter1- "Itachi"**

Sasuke walked toward a graveyard, his hair blew in the wind as the moon stood above him. It was a cool night, he didn't know that the night would be different, he needed something to look at. He saw a wind chime. It made him think about his past and he sighed, he hated Itachi for everything he did and he knew that Itachi didn't love him.

What made him do the ruthless killing to their clan? It seemed like it happened yesterday to Sasuke and it was the one thing Itachi wouldn't tell him, like a secret he'd keep forever until his death.

_'I don't know what to think, if I see him I just want to kill him.' _thought Sasuke. _'He deserves_ _it...'_

Sasuke continued until he bumbed into a trenchcoat like item. It had red clouds, and the nails were a deep purple. Sasuke eyes looked up and he began to tremble as he saw the eyes of a killer and red sharigan looking at him, and long black hair. It was Itachi Uchiha, he grabbed his only living bloddline and picked him up to see him closer. Sasuke glared at Itachi, he began trying to reach for his kunai until a force reached for his wrists.

"Little brother..." He replied darkly. "...You've come to look for me and kill me?" Sasuke glared, he hated being useless against his own type and Itachi gave an evil smile.

"No.." Sasuke gasped. "You came to me...first..."

"Hn, I can see what you are thinking." Itachi laughed darkly, to Sasuke it sounded more evil than last time. "You can forget about killing me, I should kill you. It's only a waste of time for me..."

He dropped Sasuke as he grabbed his kunai and began attacking him, Sasuke was hit and he felt blood come out of his mouth and saw a cut on his arm. He wouldn't stop until Itachi glared at him with his Mangekyo sharigan and stopped him, the older Uchiha realized that his brother didn't have the sharigan and laughed.

"Little brother, you are so useless...Fighting me without the sharigan I have." Itachi dissappeared into the fog and came straight for Sasuke, he could barely defend himself anymore and gave up. He hated being useless and tears streamed out of his eyes as the pain slowly progressed, Itachi smiled and got down to see his brother, Sasuke began trying to purge but nothing came out until Itachi hit him in the stomach again.

"You are weak..." Itachi said with hate as Sasuke glared at him with pain. "Train harder and see me again, you're a waste of time..."

"NO! N-no!" Sasuke yelled. "Itachi! ITACHI!"

"I'm right here, don't yell at me." Itachi grinned. "Yelling doesn't do anything for you..."

"I should make you blind!" Sasuke yelled. "That way you could suffer slowly..."

Itachi smirked, Sasuke had become better at cursing him. He dragged Sasuke toward him. It began snowing, Sasuke saw the ring that made him an Akatsuki member. Itachi hated being near anything but began dragging Sasuke closer under his jacket so he kept warm, he moved his arm across Sasuke's chest and patted him close to him.

Itachi was remorsing and wanted Sasuke closer to him, Sasuke rejected his attempt to remorse and looked angerily at Itachi. He wanted nothing to do with him and he pushed his brother away.

"I hate you, Itachi! For everything that you did to our clan and our...parents!" Sasuke sat away from Itachi. "I'll never love you or forgive you for what you did, killing your cousin made you..."

"A killer? Little brother, I told you already. I had to test my strength and it it went wrong...I won't tell anymore..."

Sasuke walked back into Itachi and gripped his jacket. He watched his brother show affection toward him even though he hated him and still wanted to be near him. Itachi glared and watched the snow fall, Sasuke pushed himself away and began thinking love was something his brother wouldn't understand. He didn't kill him but he left him there that same day without thinking that he would need someone or someone to look out for him.

Left him, without understanding anything. Sasuke began walking away , he wanted Itachi to feel the revenge he had in store for him. He took out his kunai and walked slowly toward his brother, who saw him in the corner of his eye. He didn't move.

"Little brother. Stop trying to make your revenge work, you are too weak." Itachi looked back. "If you wish, attack me!"

Sasuke ran again and jumped in the air at Itachi until Itachi took out his kunai and hit Sasuke with the back of his knuckles. More blood came out of him as he dragged his weak body toward his enemy. Itachi realized that Sasuke wasn't going to give up and that he could die probably doing it over and over. Itachi struck him again, he fell to the ground and stopped.

Itachi saw that his brother began to barely move anymore and Sasuke got up painfully and threw his kunai down, he began having thoughts about giving up his long term plan.

"I...I...I don't want...to give up." Sasuke painfully gasped as he spit out more blood. "Die, Itachi! I want you to die for what you've done."

"Wish death on your only brother?" Hn!" Itachi shifted. "You hate me, Sasuke. The hate only makes me stronger..."

"Ennh, You're not fooling anyone, I can still..."

"See it? See what Sasuke? You see nothing...You are too weak and incapable of defeating me..."

"You didn't care, you left me...You wanted nothing to do with me, and you didn't even care after the way I cried for...your...murder..." Sasuke hands covered his face, the tears began seeping out of Sasuke's eyes. Crying only made him feel worse and he picked up his kunai. "You ruined my life...I will ruin yours...It's only a matter of time before we both lose it and kill each other..."

A strike slashed Itachi. He looked at his brother as he held him and neared the kunai to his neck and began lightly stroking him with it. The desire to kill was unbareable, Sasuke looked into the eyes of the older Uchiha and noticed that they had turned a deadlier red. Another hit was thrown, his brother made a quiet gasp as he hit the ground making no sound.

Fear took over, one sound would have costed him but Itachi didn't strike and left Sasuke face down. Blood had stained the snow.

Sasuke crawled desprately to a tree and sat him self up. Itachi got behind him and covered his mouth, Sasuke couldn't fight back. He was too weak and afraid to make any noise or cry for help, no one could help him now, he was trapped with no escape.

Itachi took out his kunai and put it to Sasuke's neck, Sasuke looked at the blade and feared for death as Itachi lightly stroked him. He began to try and break free with Itachi throwing him back down in the same position.

"Listen to me. If you even try to escape or kill me..." Sasuke was afraid of his voice, it sounded so pained and shadowed. Itachi realized that Sasuke needed to run back to his team and tell someone about him. "You are never going back to that academy, you are living with me now..."

Itachi loosened his grip as Sasuke gasped in a shallow way. "It'll never work, you'll kill me before I have any chance to even step into the house..." Sasuke began to move with more force as Itachi turned on his sharigan, Sasuke let out a loud pained scream as he felt the agony.

"If you continue like this...I will make the agony your worst nigthmare..." Itachi whispered in Sauske's ear. "You better take the things you already have for granted...You live under me now..."

Sasuke fell unconcious and laid in Itachi's arms. Itachi lightly brushed Sasuke's hair out of his face and looked at him. He was so little to him the last time he saw him and now he had changed into a fourteen year old boy and his focus was on was killing his brother and getting a good title. Itachi walked into the mist as he watched Sasuke breathe, seeing him made him remember what damage and bloodshed he did that day as his only brother shouted for it to stop.

The tears were useless to him, Itachi probably didn't think that what he did was wrong and erased the thought of sparing anyone else other than Sasuke. His face read no regret. It only marked evil.

Sasuke life was about to go upside down. He knew it would if he ever came in close contact with Itachi, he only didn't know the tortures and the pain that would be ahead once he was guided by his brother. Gaining his trust was not even to be said and Itachi thought the same thing, both of them couldn't trust one another.

Getting out would be diffcult, Sasuke would have to figure it out on his own and it probably would take years trying to figure it out.

Survival. No one knew if they would even live without killing or doing harm to one another.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2-"The Darkness"**

Sasuke woke up on the ground. He got up painfully as Itachi scrambled around trying to make food, Sasuke knew he would flip out if he said he wasn't hungry or if he tried to hit him again. Every move he made wasn't missed by Itachi, he had to plan them carefully or too many mistakes could lead to another bad hit or more pain by the sharigan.

He figured it out by now that his brother liked to make people suffer for his well being and there was no telling how many lives he had murdered from when he started with the clan up until now. Sasuke was left, he knew Itachi was thinking about killing or making him suffer. That's what he wanted, Sasuke was going to take no part of it.

The plate slammed on the table as Sasuke looked at the food with digust, he wasn't going to eat it and shoved it away. Itachi glared. "I'm not hungry, take it away, Itachi."

"...You do realize this could be your only meal today, Sasuke?" he replied, no emotion showing in his face. "You focused all your ambition on me, and yet you still fail to understand..."

"Itachi, you will die a horrible death for all the things you did..." Sasuke glared, Itachi met his gaze. "People like you don't survive long, they either die in jail or someone loses their nerve and strikes..."

Sasuke pushed the food further away until Itachi forced him to eat as Sasuke grabbed his kunai and made the second slash across his arm and hit Itachi in the face. Itachi grip tightened as he threw his brother to the ground with him trembling before him, he was finally realized that he wasn't even strong enough to take his own bloodline down. To obtain that sharigan, he had to murder his best friend, which was Naruto.

He didn't do enough damage to kill him and forgot to do it during the fight, he also had no heart to do it and left Naruto weakened but not dead. He had no regrets of not doing it, he wasn't skilled in murder like Itachi, who knew every which way to kill someone and make pain and suffering happen. Itachi ran darker than him, Sasuke was only half dark and half light and he thought getting that sharigan was good as finished with and thought no more of it.

Sasuke began eating in fear as his eye came up to meet Itachi's, he was seeing the cruel and harsher side of Itachi. What ever happened to them when they were younger? They were so close and now they have hatred toward each other and their relationship shattered after his dark desires came out, Sasuke was still puzzled why his brother would snap for no reason and kill everyone off. Itachi was never going to answer, it was a secret that he told himself to never tell, not even Kisame.

"Is this so hard?" asked the older Uchiha. "Just do as I ask and you won't suffer, something keeps telling me that you want me to brutalize you when you don't want to try...Little brother."

"I hate listening to you..." Sasuke replied, Itachi shifted a little and crossed his hands. "So much shit clouded your mind that it turned you into the murder-hungry, bloodthirsty, asshole you are today..."

A loud smack hit Sasuke as he met the ground once more, he began to think that cursing Itachi was causing him to act up and make the devils come out of him. Sasuke felt Itachi's sharigan activate, now he was going to be sorry that he even said a word, his eyes closed shut waiting for the pain when no pain arrived. Itachi looked at him and walked away, he looked back and glared.

"...I didn't torture you this time, I'll let it slide." Itachi replied, his voice turning darker. "Say something like that again and you'll feel the sharigan at it's bad power...I'm warning you..."

Sasuke watched his shadow dissappear upstairs where Sasuke could never go because he was always caught. Itachi never let him go up where all the other rooms were, he was forbidden and that was how it went for him. This wasn't the ambition he had set out for, he had broken most relationships and focused on nothing else but this so he could take out Itachi once and for all bt he realized now that a team was needed to stop his horrible power.

A crash was heard as Kisame, Itachi's partner came in, he took one look at Sasuke and knew who he was. He noticed he had some bruises and that showed the shark demon that he couldn't handle himself, he just shook his head and looked at Itachi who was scrambling through old papers and other items.

"This is the other one, huh?" Kisame beady eyes eyed Sasuke as Sasuke glared. "Look at those bruises, you guys must have kicked off alot and I bet he's going to do it more."

Itachi took off his trenchcoat, Kisame saw the bruises and gasped. He couldn't believe Itachi had them and thought Sasuke was weak and he was wrong. "He's tough to handle sometimes, I've put fear in him though and he probably is afraid to make any more mistakes..."

Sasuke glared and shifted away from the two and cursed Itachi under his breath. Kisame lifted up Sasuke's chin as Sasuke made his eyes meet with the shark demon's, Kisame realized that the glare was powerful and looked away. He wasn't afraid, but he never saw a strong gaze like that and Itachi also saw it.

"...He's learning fast...He's picking up the glaring now..." Kisame moved his sword to the other side. "Boss said that we have a mission tonight, he wanted you there."

"...I don't trust Sasuke. He could get away with too many things if I leave him here..." Itachi replied, he grabbed Sauke and put him close to his face. "You are staying in one of the rooms, lock the doors and don't mess with anything. If I find out, you're doomed...understand?"

Sasuke shook his head fast as Sasuke let him go. Kisame looked at Itachi and knew his position now. "You mean that I have to watch the kid? Itachi...I don't know...worse will come to worse...It's better that you watch him..." Itachi slammed the door behind him without saying any other words, Kisame sighed heavily, watching someone wasn't his best strength but he watched Sasuke anyway. Sasuke grinned evily, Kisame got his sword out and watched Sasuke move toward him.

"Don't get that look, I'll have you decapitated if you try to kill me..." Kisame growled, Sasuke stopped and looked at his kunai's to Kisame's oversized sword. "This thing could take you out, underestimating its damage isn't to be messed with..."

"I don't care, just stay out of my way, shark demon." Sasuke went to go upstairs when Kisame's sword blocked his way, it seemed like there was something up there not be found because Kisame knew what it was too and wouldn't tell. "...Why can't I go upstairs? You guys are hiding something...This the fifth time I've been stopped."

"Your not allowed to know, brat!" Kisame replied, he lost his calm tone and turned it into a fierce tone. "Itachi would be very mad with me if I told you, you haven't seen ugly until you mess with him."

Sasuke jumped the chains as Kisame dragged him back down to the floor as he Sasuke slipped and fell. "The more you do this, the more I try to find out...You all know that, secrets aren't good..."

"Well, this one isn't for you to find out!" Kisame bared his teeth and began growling, Sasuke sat back down and hit the table and began throwing things to the ground. "Itachi is going to have it out with you now, some of those things were for his plans..."

Sasuke hit the table again and smashed a glass. "I can't get out! I can't even escape at night because Itachi chains my foot to my bed and when he leaves I'm chained in the dark in another room! Sasuke had it, this had gone on for almost three weeks. He was exausted. "He's inhuman!"

Sasuke realized all the doors were locked and needed a special key only Itachi had, Sasuke knew his survival rate was going down if he continued to act the way he did to Itachi and he only filled his days with horror and hell if he didn't learn to control himself or tried to escape on him. Sasuke now regreted breaking all his relationships with everyone he once knew to do this, now they didn't know where he was and no one could save him from this diaster who was Itachi.

Sasuke threw himself to the ground and began sobbing, that showed he was weak but there was nothing for him to do but suffer and plan to escape. He was going to stop trying when he didn't want to, it was taking a toll.

The shark demon grabbed him as his eyes looked at him, Kisame shook his head. "He better start breaking you in, crying isn't going to do anything. You aren't even strong enough to handle it..." Sasuke continued to cry and whimper as he got back up and calmed down. "He's got alot of work to do on you, you aren't even learning to obey him yet and look at the small bruises you have..."

"Why does he want me? I don't love him...Now he really is pushing me to hate him further..." Sasuke eyes went on with sharigan but turned it off. "I should have killed Naruto! He was suppose to die but I didn't do enough damage! I would had his sharigan by now!"

"I see, in order for a Uchiha to obtain the sharigan they're to kill their best friend." Kisame remembered Itachi talking all about it and how he killed his best friend. "Cruel reality for a powerful sharigan, it's sad thing actually..."

"We're a line of murders..." replied Sasuke. "Itachi is the cruelist one of us all, he took eight lives that day including our parents and it has turned him crazy..." Sasuke turned his back to door. "That memory could play itself over and over in my head and it still does..."

Itachi came back as he saw the whole kitchen in a mess, he looked straight at Sasuke as Kisame held Sasuke back from fighting him. Itachi was angry but let his anger go, it wasn't time for Sasuke to feel full power of the sharigan. Sasuke saw his eyes turn back to their regular color of black, he quickly jumped the chains to the upstairs as Itachi and Kisame both chased after him, Sasuke was almost there as he hid under the bed of a room and didn't come out.

He watched the feet of Kisame and Itachi looking for him as they splited up to look for him, Itachi was in the room where he was hiding. The lights turned on, the protection of the darkness was gone. Light had found Sasuke.

His heart began to beat faster and so loud, he probably thought Itachi could hear it. Itachi's hand grabbed his foot as he jerked and twisted to get out of his reach, now he had found him and he was probably in for a lot of hell tonight when he was finished.

Sasuke was almost out the other side but Itachi was too strong and dragged into the light with Itachi choking him and straddling him, Sasuke was helpless. Sasuke stopped stiff as he made eye contact with the sharigan, now he was going to be sorry for coming to the forbbiden part of the house. Itachi began choking him again.

"Little brother! You dissapoint me, I told you to clearly not come here..." Itachi increased pressure, on Sasuke. He now knew that this was it, he was going to die of strangulation but Itachi stopped. "You looked into my eyes, now you're going to feel the pain at it's worse..."

Itachi was still thinking of what to do and silently thought of it as it happened to Sasuke. He began feeling "stabbing" but with more intensity and his headache was the worst he was feeling. Sasuke felt it ten at time like he was being stabbed with knieves as he collasped and held his head waiting for the nightmare to be over. Itachi watched as Sasuke looked helplessly at his brother, he smiled.

"I-I-Itachi! STOP! Ennnh!" Sasuke began to throw up, as the pain sharpened and he finally closed his eyes and fell to the ground lifeless. Three days was when he could wake up, he was asleep. Itachi dragged his brother back to his bed and didn't chain him to the bed, he let him stay as he slept. Itachi walked out and looked back at Sasuke.

_"If only you could learn..." _thought Itachi, he looked the side and then back at Sasuke. _"You still fight with me and now you're paying for the consquences..."_

Itachi closed the door as the darkness seeped through the room, Sasuke needed to get out before his life was over but the revenge only told him to stay and wait for his chance to kill brutality in the house and that was Itachi. Sasuke didn't know what to do, he had no control over his brother.

**That's chapter 2. Please R&R**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3- "The Mistake"**

It was clear that every mistake Sasuke made couldn't be done over. Itachi never let it happen that way, Sasuke always had to learn the hard way about survival in the house and it seemed he would be the first to die due to lack of sense. Sasuke always was sort of stubborn, getting him do certain things didn't happen quickly and he often eyed the situation first before doing somehing.

He was being stubborn, Itachi realized when he was ready to have his own way that he often missed it or wasn't in the room as he laid there wondering when he'll be able to get out and run back to his team. He acted like he didn't miss anything but he did, it showed in his eyes and the way he talked.

_'Every second, everyday that goes by...I lose most of my life...'_ thought Sasuke. _'I fear for when I finally die that Itachi still lives without the painful after effects of revenge.'_

Sasuke had woken up a long time ago. He had woken up at midnight on the third day as he painfully got up to realize that nothing happened when he didn't even realize that three days had gone by. Itachi was in the corner of his room as he watched him wake up, the chains rattled as he got up and sat at the edge of the bed and looked at the ground. Itachi watched him as Sasuke dared to speak his thoughts again as Itachi got in the position to listen to his brother talk. Sasuke spoke.

"Why am I here, Itachi?" Sasuke looked at his brother as Itachi barely shifted, he knew he wasn't going to answer the question. "Answer me, I have a right to know why I'm treated like this..."

"I can't answer you." Sasuke sat up quickly and glared at Itachi, he wanted to hit him again just like the last time. "Understanding is something you should train first before you ask me..."

"The way you treat me has everything to do with my bad actions!!!" Sasuke yelled, Itachi closed his eyes and looked at the moon. "I'm onto your games now, Itachi. I know what's going on..."

"Hn, you act like you do but you probably don't." Itachi snapped, Sasuke grinned as Itachi walked up to him. "Trying to be smart isn't going to get you out of this one."

"That sharigan, it's true that if you use it too much that it has devastating after effects like tiring you out..." Itachi realized that Sasuke noticed a change with his attitude. "You haven't hit me..."

"Very good, little brother..." Itachi got up slowly and looked at him. "You at least know something about it...Like I said, being smart isn't going to get you out of this..."

Itachi brought Sasuke food as he threw it on the ground. Sasuke realized it was something different but it smelled repulsive and he pushed it away. Itachi got a spoon and forced the food down Sasuke's throat as he fought back and swallowed his first bite, it didn't taste so good but it was good enough for Sasuke to eat. Sasuke refused a second bite as Itachi forced him to eat.

"You haven't eaten for three days, it's bad to refuse the food you're getting." Itachi watched his brother eat as he took the spoon and fed himself. "See, it isn't that bad."

"What is it...?" Sasuke replied, he stopped and decided not to ask what was in it. "At least it is enough to satisfy me, I wouldn't be eating it otherwise..."

"So, Sasuke. Tell me about, Naruto and Neji..." Sasuke jumped at the two names Itachi was using, now he knew a plan was being used. "What, is there something wrong?"

"What do you want with them?!?!" Sauske snapped, Itachi knew he was going to get that way considering that it was people that he knew. "...Itachi, tell me what's going on."

"...You think I'm going to tell you everything? I can't tell you that part but if you want to save them then you better think of plan to outsmart me." Sasuke eyes lit up, Itachi grinned. "What?"

"W-What is this...?" Sasuke scrambled to his feet as he tripped over the chains, the key wasn't where it normally was and Itachi held in his hand as he grinned evily and laughed. "So this was why I was held hostage! Itachi...I hate you!"

"Yes, that's only half of why I did this..." Itachi came closer as Sasuke backed himself into the wall. "There is another key to your chains but it's hidden throughout the room and your chains can't go beyond a certain limit, finding it won't be easy. Find it before I find them..."

Itachi slammed the door as Sasuke scrambled to find the key to set him free of the chains, he began panicking as searched for the key as time began playing with his head. He screamed as he looked for the key and found buried among a ton of needles and under some other rocks, Sasuke realized he had to dig it out and moved the rocks but an half an hour had went by due to his panicking and he finnally set himself free and ran out of the house but Itachi had set up a maze course to make Sasuke lose track of time and make him get more frustrated as he moved tho objects.

He'd be seeing Naruto soon and the thought to kill him invaded his mind and he'd finally get the shariagan he wanted if he got close. Sasuke couldn't make up his mind and finally got out and began jumping through the trees to find his friends.

X X X

Neji had been training away from his home as Itachi walked by noticing that he wasn't there, only Hinata and Hanabi were there. He wasn't there, he had gone out to train and Itachi began looking for him. He realized that Sasuke had not gotten there yet and went looking for Neji, he followed a pathway and saw the prestigious ninja practicing as he turned around and saw Itachi from afar, his byakugan was activated as he turned around to see Itachi from his hiding spot. Neji got in the position to fight, Itachi didn't move from the spot and Neji turned around to practice again.

_'He's clever, using that technique he was able to spot me even when I'm not even near him. He'll be useful for something I've got planned. _thought Itachi, he began to get ready to attack.

He ran up to Neji as his hand blocked him and he got in the position to do a **"Gentle Fist" **toward Itachi but before Neji was able to attack him, the sharigan turned on stopping Neji and making him immbolized. He had made eye contact and now he couldn't escape and was stuck.

"What is this?!?!" yelled Neji, he couldn't move. "Wait...Those eyes..."

"My brother is Sasuke, you may know him..." Itachi shifted as Neji looked at him with anger. "He should be coming to save you from me but I guess he's too late..."

Sasuke had arrived but Neji had been knocked out and he was too late, he had to find Naruto before he became the second hostage. Itachi took Neji and put him over his shoulder, as he went looking for Naruto. Sasuke wanted to beat him there as quick as possible and went from the next pathway away from Itachi's to find Naruto.

He was looking for him when he saw Naruto practicing and he landed before him, Naruto turned around and looked at Sasuke as he became excited to see him after almost two months. He ran to Sasuke as Sasuke turned around and smiled a little.

"SASUKE!" yelled Naruto, Sasuke covered his mouth and took behind a tree and made sure he was quiet. "Sorry, I'm happy to see you. What's goin' on? Where have you been?"

Sasuke knew that question was coming. "I can't tell you where I've been, you wouldn't believe it." Naruto crossed his arms and still demanded an answer. "Itachi is holding me hostage..."

"What?!?!" Naruto looked down and realized that Sasuke looked different than normal, he was a little skinner than last time and he seemed sick to Naruto. "Sasuke...Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I've been handling myself good but enough about me, you have to leave." Naruto still looked confused and still was puzzled. "Naruto, don't make this damn difficult just leave!"

"Is...Itachi, coming for me?" Naruto looked at Sasuke as he nodded, Naruto looked around. "I-I can't Sakura will know I've gone missing and turn this into somethin'...I don't know..."

"Unnh! I forgot about her, I don't need her annoyingness now. This is an emergancy!" Sasuke, took Naruto by the hand as he followed. "I can't make a mistake, Naruto. Your lives depend on it!"

"What?!?! You mean another life is at stake?" Naruto began running along side Sasuke as they tore through passing Sakura. "Great, she saw us and she's coming this way. We can't stop."

Sasuke and Naruto stopped in the middle of the forest as Sakura came running and the group rejoined as Sasuke looked at Sakura, she seemed worried about Sasuke and he seemed annoyed by it. Sakura almost squeezed the life out of him as she hugged him then she let go all of a sudden.

"Sasuke! Didn't anyone teach you that it's important to write when you're gone for almost two months! Everyone is worried sick!" Sakura yelled as Sasuke looked at her and glared.

"I wasn't gone, I'm being held hostage! Jesus Christ, Sakura!" Sasuke replied, Sakura stopped and realized that she didn't even ask where Sasuke was. "I have the bruises to prove it..." Sasuke lifted up his shirt as all the small bruises were exposed. Sakura gasped and made sure Sasuke was ok.

"Oh my god! Sasuke, we have to come with you and get you out." Sasuke grabbed Sakura and set her in front of him. "What? Are you telling me that you don't need help? Sasuke!"

"Look, you guys can't help. It's between me and Itachi. Anyone else gets involved then their life is over with." Sasuke replied, he sighed. "It's too dangerous, it's best you let things stay or you will become a prisoner of Itachi's plan. Neji is already a life at stake and soon Naruto will be one too."

"Sasuke, you need the help." Sakura wouldn't let go of him until he forced himself out of her grip. "Why are you being so stubborn?!?!" Tears filled Sakura's eyes as she let go of Sasuke. "Why?"

"Listen, I don't need other people dying because of my mistakes and because of Itachi." Sasuke replied, Sakura looked up at him as their eyes met. "Don't tell anyone that you saw me or about the situation, Itachi is hard to deal with and not everybody can fight him."

Sakura refused to keep a secret that deadly but she nodded and promised to never break a promise with Sasuke. Sakura couldn't believe that was what was happening to him after almost two months, how long was he going to stand being a prisoner?

Sasuke probably made a vow that he'd never give up until his revenge worked and he was going to take every blow and bad thing that happened to him and looked at it as being closer to his goal and set ambition. Sakura was devestated.

"Sasuke, you have guts to survive and live that out for almost two months." Naruto couldn't believe how Sasuke bared it all, it seemed unbareable. "...I commend you for your courage..."

"You always said that whenever you're going for a goal that you have to take the pain and the risks to make it." Sasuke replied. "Naruto, you can't stay here. Itachi will know and get you, run away."

Naruto nodded his head and took off but he didn't get very far until he bumped into Itachi and the sharigan wared him out and he was thrown onto the second shoulder of Itachi. Sakura painicked and couldn't move, Itachi came forward and it looked like Sasuke had lost. He didn't even warn Neji in time and he almost got Naruto out of harms way.

He felt regret for not killing him on the spot and for not getting him away from his brother. Sakura still stood there and slowly took out her kunai. Sasuke stopped her as Itachi eyed her and shook his head. Sasuke glared.

"I don't need her...the kunoichi is useless, she won't serve my purposes..." Itachi replied. "I already have the holder of the "nine tailed demon fox" and the holder of the "Byukugan"..."

"Sakura, leave!" Sasuke turned to her, as Sakura hugged him tightly again and wouldn't let him go. "I don't need your life in danger, keep my promise and we'll catch up later."

Sakura nodded slowly and took off. Itachi grinned and laughed, he had won and Sasuke knew there was a consquence for making that many mistakes for losing. He fell down to the ground and tears hit the ground as he began to quietly sob. "I can't take this anymore, Itachi. Every mistake..."

"Leads you to death..." Sasuke looked up as he saw his brother finish his sentence. "Look how stupid you are, letting me hold two of the ninja's and you standing there without fighting...Another mistake, if you learn from them then the consequences and regret won't be as bad."

Itachi took chains from his trenchcoat and chained his two hands and made sure he walked behind him. Sasuke wanted to kill Itachi more than the last time and it seemed now that everything shifted slightly. Sasuke was going to try every attempt possible to kill Itachi and he wasn't going to rest until his body dropped to the floor and he ceased to move.

That was what Sasuke was thinking. Itachi wasn't even thinking about murdering yet and his goals weren't focused on that, he had other plans. Sasuke began thinking he was going crazy and everything seemed out of focus and out of line but he wasn't, that was the feelings of a courageous and upset prisoner that still had ambition to get out.

Sasuke looked at Naruto and Neji, he realized he had two lives to watch out for. How was going to get them out alive? Sasuke sighed again and looked closely at Naruto, what was he going to do?

**That's Chapter 3. Please R&R**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4- "The Sacrifice."**

**Sasuke's P.O.V**

_Great, now two more lives were in danger and it was my job to get them out of this. I couldn't believe this, things were about to get tougher and I knew it and Itachi knew it too. Naruto and Neji were thrown in a seperate room as they slept, they would wake up as soon and Itachi watched my reaction as I sat away from the door and waited for them to wake up. He came over near me and began shaking and holding his head. He had used the sharigan too much times and now his vision and overall health was suffering due to it._

_Itachi threw the mop and scrubbing brush at me and I looked at him. "Why can't you do this yourself? I've had to do this every week for the last month..."_

_"Little brother, just do it." Itachi held his head as he sighed in pain. "I'm not in the mood, just get it done while I go in bed and rest..."_

_"Itachi, I'm not doing any damn work! You're suppose to do it." I replied, I jumped on him and began fighting him until I was thrown down. "I'm not done yet..."_

_"Keep it up, Sasuke. DO any harm and see what privilages you are going to have to live without!" Itachi hit down an object and glared at me as the pain returned and he limped his way back to the room and closed the door. "Don't let me catch you in the room with the hostages, I don't get much sleep and I don't sleep long!"_

_**'Good, that gives me an hour or two to get Naruto and Neji out of this mess' **I thought as I ran into my room and closed the door, Itachi didn't know my closet had a backway door to the next room and I entered it._

_ Naruto already woke up and began trying to break loose as his muffled scream went high pitched as he saw me. I shushed him and began unting his rope._

_"Sasuke..." He replied, his eyes glowed a little. "Thanks, I knew you weren't going to let us down..."_

_"Well, your lives are in danger and I just want people safe and out this..." I looked at Neji who slowly began to get up as I untied his ropes and made sure he was okay, he looked around and realized there was little light. "You get used to it after awhile..."_

_"Your brother has got to be the most deadliest thing I've ever seen." Neji replied. "He looks like death itself...and he looks like a criminal..."_

_"He's a murderer..." I said with a different tone. "Look Neji, he killed one person then he began killing the rest of the clan in madness and that's why your clan is on top..." I shifted as Neji looked at me and nodded his head. "Itachi left me behind and our clan was never the same, that's why I act the way I do and I'm misunderstood sometimes..."_

_"I'm learnin' that one right now, I always thought you were a jerk Sasuke." Naruto looked up and his frown changed to a smile. "Once I got to know you then I realized that there was more to you then being cold-hearted and there was something else about you..."_

_I smiled at Naruto, was I really going to kill him? The sharigan only began shouting at me to kill him and retrive it for doing the job, I ignored it and I didn't want to kill Naruto. He had something going for him, the guy wanted to be Hokage someday and to end his life just for my needs wasn't something I planned on doing...I didn't want to be like Itachi, I wanted to do it my way and not cause death just so I can have the advanced sharigan. _

_Naruto smiled and it pained my heart, I didn't want him to die. He was almost like a best friend to me..._

_"So, How are you going to get us out of here?" I looked back at Neji and he crossed his arms and looked out the window. "Is there a door we can get out of or do we fight our way out?"_

_"Neji. Jumping to that won't solve our problems...Just let me plan out what we do." Neji shared a glance with me as he jumped back and his Bykugan came into place as he examined me. **'He can't act all overconfident like that, I'm the one who's lived here for two months.'**_

_"Sasuke, I insist. Maybe there is a door...I guess we don't have to fight our way out...Maybe we'll never get out of here..." Neji looked at me as glared back, Neji sometimes acted pessmistic and at the wrong times and I turned back as my sharigan turned on._

_"Are you telling me that you are underestimating, Itachi?!?!" I yelled, he stood back as came closer to him. "You do realize he sometimes doesn't give his victims chances to get out, it isn't going to be easy as walking out some fucking door! There's always a catch when something is too easy or isn't hard enough for the victim to figure out..."_

_"Fine. I was mistaken, you are right..." Neji shifted back and looked up and saw alot weaponds and other items of torture. "How do you sleep at night? I really want to know..."_

_I grinned and lead Naruto and Neji out of the room as they put their backs to the wall and slided down and stopped at Itachi's door as we all looked in and saw Itachi sleeping and not moving. The next few steps were going to be nerve racking as we tried to sneak across without waking him up or causing any attention to him. _

_Neji went first as he safely glided past danger and got on the other side. Naruto went next and safely got to the next side without making and noise and I followed, Neji tripped on a rope as a cage fell down on the three of us causing the alarm to go off. I panicked as I tried to get us out before Itachi woke and realized that I was helping the victims escape. Time began ticking._

_"Shit!" I slammed my hands, I was so close and I always had something come in my way. "I was so close, I wanted nothing to come between my plan."_

_"Itachi's gonna wake up!" Naruto trembled as he looked around to find a way to stop the alarm from making noises but it was no use until Neji threw his kunai and broke the alarm. "That doesn't mean he didn't hear it, he probably is on his way now...Oh, god!"_

_"Calm down, Naruto." Neji replied. "He's still asleep, after all that and he still didn't wake up. At least we're safe for now, there is no telling when he'll come."_

_Naruto trembled and tried shaking the bars of the cage. It was no use, we were trapped. Naruto saw an unsual spot on the rug and uncovered it. There were three knieves and a machine attached, I wanted none of them to touch it. _

_It could be set off and the results could be bad for all us but Naruto went ahead and touched one and the all threw flew in the air as they spreaded out and landed on Naruto's shoulders. He whimpered softly and fell._

_"I'm...okay." Naruto replied slowly, he got up painfully as Neji removed the knieves from his shoulders. Naruto let out a little scream. "Ah, I can't believe that happened."_

_"You see, you can't fall for every trap around here." I replied, Itachi still hadn't woken up and or left his room. Time was still going and it was running out. "We have to get out..."_

_"Well, as I see it, there has to be a certain item to hit to raise the cage." Neji replied, he had saw an unsual button and threw his kunai at the right angle and raised the caged. We had to crawl out because it wasn't raised enough and we stayed with the walls._

_My heart was beating fast, I felt like Itachi was going to wake up soon and the others had the same fear as we neared the exit._

**End of P.O.V**

Sasuke and the others didn't make it as Itachi woke up and entered out the door and saw the three of them running for the door. He ran after of them as he grabbed Naruto and he struggled to get out of Itachi's grip, Sasuke ran back and hit his brother and freed Naruto from his grip as they tripped and fell over another trap that tied Neji up and he was left behind. It wasn't getting any eaiser.

Naruto also fell to the ropes as he couldn't move to get out. Sasuke turned back again as Itachi held the kunai to his neck and stroked it gently across his neck. Sasuke didn't tremble with fear this time, he was getting more used to being held in this position as everyone was trapped and couldn't move. Sasuke growled and began fighting his brother to get out of his grasp which was quick and Itachi realized training had been going on since he heard Sasuke on certain nights playing with attacks.

He freed Naruto and Neji as they ran for the exit, Neji made it out but before he could get away from the house Itachi grabbed him and hawled him back to the house but not without a fight and he turned on his Byakugan and faced Itachi.

He got into the position to fight as they eyed each other. Itachi let Neji fight him as kunai's banged and Neji began throwing his shuriken and threw his, Neji got ready to do a **"Gentle fist" **as he ran straight forward and hit Itachi as he heard a crack within his system. He fell down as Itachi looked up at the confident ninja. Neji glared.

"So, you thought I wasn't that good...Well, think again..." Neji replied as he hit Itachi once more and began running in. "I'm a genius, Itachi and if you don't let me go then I'll do worse..."

"Hn, I knew you were a genius just by looking at you." Itachi replied as he eyed Neji. "Perhaps I don't need Naruto...Maybe I still need you and I think that's what I'm going to do."

Naruto ran out as Itachi grabbed him as Naruto peered into Itachi's eyes, there were hard to not look at but Naruto still gave eye contact. Itachi held Naruto as he struggled to get out and Itachi let go as Naruto got back up to fight. Itachi grinned as Naruto got out his kunai.

"Don't worry, you can go." Itachi replied, Naruto reaction was surprised as he got up. He still remembered that he had some bruises from when Itachi had beat him. "I realized it isn't time to harness that demon, but you have to promise me you won't tell anyone what's going on or where Neji is."

"What, how do yo expect someone like me to keep a secret this deadly?!?!" Naruto looked wide eyed at Itachi as he glared at him. "Don't think I'm letting you get away with this!"

"Hn, you seem fearless." Itachi replied, he grinned a little. "Keeping this secret depends on your life, if I find out you told anyone and something happens then you'll die knowing I threatened you."

Naruto still looked fearlessly at Itachi as he smiled and Naruto looked back at Sasuke. He went up to him as Naruto smiled but frowned, he didn't want to leave Sasuke here with Itachi and let him suffer but he had to keep this hidden from everyone else and it would be hard. He looked at Sasuke and he returned the stare as they stared at one another and smiled.

"Sasuke, I wish there was someway I could get you out of this but I have to keep my mouth shut or I die." Naruto smiled. "It's going to be hard, I think about you alot when you're not there with us."

"I'm sorry, Naruto." Sasuke replied. "It's going to have to go this way for awhile but don't worry about me, focus on what you want to and succeed."

Naruto nodded and ran off and took off back to Konoha. Itachi grabbed Neji and he chained his hands and took him back to the house. Sasuke was also chained and they were takened back to his room and chained up to the wall as they sat near each other, Itachi had new rules now that one hostage was gone and one remained.

Sasuke awaited for his brother to explain them. Neji shifted alittle and glared at Itachi who he'd have to respond to as "master" and that he had to be like Sasuke and not make mistakes. Neji thought he was being punished for the wrong reasons.

"Sasuke." Itachi replied. "You managed to get on victim out of harms way and now you need to get another one out of harms way. That's all I'm saying."

Itachi left as Neji sat closer to Sasuke and looked around, he was afraid for the torture and he was now afraid to sleep thinking he'd be killed when he did that. Sasuke smiled knowing he didn't make a mistake and was ready to take another sacrfice to free Neji. It wasn't going to be easy.

**That's Chapter 4, Please R&R**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5- "Torture's Dance."**

Neji woke up the next morning with his hands tied to his bed. Itachi wasn't going to make anything easy for him since he was clever and smart. He began struggling to get out of his chains, as Itachi appeared in front of him in dim light. Neji shifted as his byakugan turned on as he realized that it was no use to move, his chains were on tighter than Sasuke's and he wasn't allowed to move away from his bed; only a few feet and that was it. Neji sat up as he looked around. Itachi laughed evily.

"What?!?! Why are you laughing? Does it entertain you to see a genius not able to figure this out?" Neji didn't take his eyes off of Itachi as Itachi grabbed his neck. "You're destiny can't be determined. Seeing us all suffer...that's your goal in life. I know that much..."

"Do you think you know that, Neji?" Itachi took a sharpened knife and held it to Neji's throat, he made a small cut as Neji made little noise. "Let's see how far you can go...Neji." Itachi whipped out another knife as Neji glanced at it, he had never felt so vurnable and unconfident in his life. "Tell me about the Byakugan, tell me what that special move it can do...Tell me, Neji..."

Neji looked at him like he was crazy. "I'm not telling you, I would never tell someone with evil intentions like you. Figure it on your own! You have a cursed destiny and it can't change and you're far from being human like the rest of us! It'll never happen!"

"Hn, you are clever with words..." Itachi smiled. "I knew I saw something in you, you're fate's undesired child aren't you? It makes pefect sense...You're a perfect pessmist..."

_'How does he know all this?!?!' _Neji looked at the wall and glared. _'He's trying to make me feel like my fate is cursed! How is he doing this?!?!'_

Itachi got up and left Neji as he looked over to Sasuke who was asleep and waiting for Itachi to leave. Neji began trying to move as he could only get within a few feet of Sasuke, he collasped as Sasuke got up and checked on Neji.

Neji realized that there was another gash on his throat and touched it, his fingers had traces of blood and he shuttered at the sight of it, he wished he wasn't here. He'd do anything to get out with his life, he looked around and began trying to saw off his chains. It was no use, there was no point as Neji screamed.

"His fate is CURSED! I have no mind, I curse him to death with all the other murders and I curse his whole destiny..." Neji's hair hung in his face as he shook, he looked at Sasuke. "How can you bare this?!?! I can't...I see, I see what he's doing and I know why..."

"Neji, you're going to have to listen to me. I'm going to make myself clear..." Sasuke began, Neji looked up at him with a confused look. "You can't go crazy now, I'm the one getting you out."

"...What if I am?" Neji replied in a new tone of voice as Sasuke's expression changed. "Sasuke, you should know something. I found this out yesterday, I'm not going to last long and tonight is it..."

"WHAT?!?! You've got to be screwing around, Neji!" Sasuke was about to open his mouth again when Neji stopped him, he looked at him. "Neji, you're not yourself. What's going on?"

"Look how I'm set...I can't move away from my bed and I can barely reach you..." Neji replied, his hair hung in his face as a deep shadow made a shade over his eyes. "I'm going to get tortured...I didn't tell Itachi information about certain things and it's going to bite me now..."

"We can't waste anymore time now, we have to get you out..." Sasuke opened the door as Itachi moved around in the halls. He slammed the door as he saw him. "I forgot about him...Damn, he's always in the way and he's quick to find things out. It's better if we do this at midnight..."

Neji looked at the sun in the sky, he was really thinking his life was going to be over just like his father's. He got down and prayed as Sasuke watched, he was the last branch member left and his life was about to be over after two weeks. Hiashi was probably frantic and Hinata probably worried about him being missing for so long, Sasuke got the newspaper and showed Neji that he became hedline news after a week and a half and Neji got mad all over again.

He knew if he escaped that Naruto was the only one that knew of this ordeal, Itachi was probably going to tell him the same thing. If he told then he was doomed with his life and he'd have to lie to everyone.

Sasuke realized how unfair this was and wanted Itachi dead as soon as he got another plan but he couldn't think of anymore, he wasn't beatened at all because he focused on Neji most of the time and went after him.

Itachi often got caught up with handling Neji and got bruises for trying and Neji was stubborn, he was stood his ground and refused to let other things happen. Neji continued to pray as a gentle gale blew his hair and he changed positions and closed his eyes and prayed. Sasuke didn't want Neji to die because of him, he deserved to live and learn from his mistakes.

"Death, I don't like how it has it's forms..." Sasuke replied as he looked at Neji who looked back. "It's so hard to understand sometimes and we're all destined for it..."

"I understand." Neji got up and faced Sasuke. "Death has it's fate too, everyone at least goes through it. We both have a connection, Sasuke." Neji looked at floor as Sasuke nodded, death had changed their lives one in a grusome way and one in the way of sacrfice. The two looked outside. The outside changed dark and it began to rain as the thunder cracked across the sky, Sasuke always thought that was how the weather went when someone was going to die or if there was mourning.

X X X

Dinner was slammed in Neji's face as hit the bowl over and sighed. Itachi couldn't believe he had wanted nothing to eat and picked it up and shoved it in his mouth. Neji knew if he refused that it was forced down and Sasuke ate his in silent as Neji gagged, he swallowed forcefully and closed his eyes. He felt like his vomit was in his throat and tried swallowing it but it wouldn't go down, he got up and fell down as vomit hit the floor and the older Uchiha watched.

He got up and still felt sick as Itachi began trying to force down more food causing Neji to do his strikes. He didn't miss.

"Force it down like that again and I'll do sixty-four of those..." Neji threatned, he got in the stance and watched Itachi as he slammed his fist to the ground. "You probably don't know what'll happen when I do all those strikes, your chakra stops and it makes it hard on the user."

"Hn, you're a stubborn one aren't you?" Itachi looked at Neji and got close to his neck, as Neji elbowed his stomach and began striking until he finished it sixty-four times. Itachi got up as he realized that his chakra did stop, he couldn't do anything and growled. "I at least know now that what you are saying is true...You just earned yourself some torture..."

Neji got up from the table as Itachi grabbed him by his neck and threw him down into the cabinet. Neji felt sharp knives go through his flesh as he cried out in pain and closed his eyes, Itachi had set up several ordinary objects with traps so things were out of reach. Neji got up and began trying to run away from death, Itachi ran after him as Neji fell inside the room and crawled into the only place he knew; under the bed. The closet was set and he couldn't take any risks.

Eventhough he felt safe, hiding didn't give him protection against Itachi. He always found Sasuke and Neji under the bed and always forced them out. Neji felt tears come out of his eyes as shook in fear of footsteps coming up the stairs, he moved back where the bedpost was and curled up as Itachi opened the door with a forceful slam. He was dead.

Neji still shook in fear as Itachi scanned the room and looked around for his prey, Neji turned on his byakugan and got ready to fight until he died. He didn't want Itachi to win but he knew his mind was crushed under his power.

_'I'm not surprised if I end up at a mental instution after this is over_. Neji thought, he saw Itachi's ring and knew Itachi was coming for him_. 'I feel so unhuman, my emotions mean nothing'_

Itachi felt a sharp grab on his leg as he saw Itachi reaching for him. He was hit to the ground so fast that he was into the light with Itachi's sharigan looking right at him. He was going to get it now. Itachi turned on the deadly sharigan as Neji felt pain and began to shake further, the torture was going to be slow and painful and he'd have nothing to do but bare it.

Itachi lifted his chin up and laughed evily and walked around as Neji watched in horror, Neji was no longer his overconfident self. He had been reduced to a feeble ninja who couldn't even fight anymore and began losing his mind.

"Sasuke's never had to go this far with me..." Itachi's sharigan looked straight at Neji as he held his head and trembled as he looked away. "Look at you, you're not even overconfident anymore and you certaintly not your former clever self. You've lost your mind and became worthless, something you've always went after certain people for. Now you're one them that feel inferior!"

Neji barely could look up anymore and began trying to talk. "Fate...can't...change! This is how it's going to be for you, you torture others for your enjoyment and sick fantasies! A loud smack came across Neji's face as blood rushed out of his mouth and landed on the floor. "I'm telling the truth! You do not have a destiny!" Itachi began strangling Neji, as he began to gag and sufficate. His kunai was to the side as he began trying to reach for it but he wasn't close enough. Itachi let go and glared, Neji had just entered a new level of madness for Itachi.

Itachi grabbed the chains and caught Neji and chained to his bed as he tried to escape. Neji kept trying until he gave up.

"You do know this is the end..." Itachi replied, Neji looked at him sadly as he continued to struggle. "Destiny's child is no longer allowed to live, he is no longer needed in this world!"

Itachi took a sharpened kunai and slit his arms twice as blood rushed out and Neji screamed the loudest he could ever scream. Tears came to his eyes as he glared at Itachi and watched him, Itachi hit him serveral times with a belt as he cried for mercy. Neji tried moving against the chains and it did no good for him, blood was drenched all over him as he looked through his hair to see Itachi emotionless as he shivered and laid in a pool of blood that dripped to the ground.

Itachi took another a belt and beat him until he screamed and tears rushed out of his eyes, Neji could barely move as he panted and gave up. Itachi grinned. Sasuke busted the door down and glared.

"Itachi, stop this madness! You've even gone crazier since Naruto left, I'm still wondering if you're frustrated that you didn't get his demon..." Itachi dropped the belt, and marched up to Sasuke as Sasuke gave him a brave look, one Itachi never saw. "You can't do this...this is inhumane!"

"Hn! Who says I can't do this? Neji doesn't know the rules of the game and he is failing to learn them! Get away, Sasuke! He's going to die!" Sasuke looked up at him and shook his head.

"Over...my dead...body! He doesn't deserve this and to be treated like a slave! I'm getting him out of this, you also thought I couldn't bust out of the closet in time to save him!" Itachi realized Sasuke was getting smarter and much aware of how to undo certain things. "Leave Neji out of this..."

Itachi growled and unchained Neji, as he fell to floor and struggled to get up. He ran to the bathroom and began trying to get rid of the blood, his loud sobs could be heard as Sasuke walked out and slammed the door.

Itachi left the scene and followed Sasuke, he looked back and didn't run. Sasuke learned that showing fear often weakened him and decided to never show it again unless it was needed. Itachi realized confidence was rising in his brother and he had to watch him carefully now, Sasuke still had a long way to go to beat him and waited every waking moment.

Neji appeared as Itachi stopped him, he dared himself to take another glance at the killer and looked up. "You have a heavier warning then Naruto, you're lucky you got out of being killed." Neji became serious and gave a brave look as well. "You will die if you tell anyone the things I did to you, I will make you're death horrifying..."

Neji looked back and glared. "It's your fault why I have to be silenced, I'm never going to let you live past this...You belong in hell with all the other "ones" similar to you..." He walked out of the door and dissappeared into the stormy night, Sasuke watched from the window and looked away. Neji came back as Sasuke saw him and he ran to Itachi and threw his shuriken's as he cut some of Itachi and used his kunai and made a line of blood where he was tortured and left.

Sasuke looked at him and realized the more he stayed the more Itachi went crazy and acted more toward murder.

**Please R&R**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6- "The 3 Pleading Cries"**

Sasuke faced the wall. He now knew that he wasn't safe anywhere and that he was the next one to go crazy, Itachi had left him alone due to the missions and the plans he would plan out that took up his time. Sasuke still had the courage and wanted to escape just like the others but it was too hard to plan one when Itachi could always find him and he would put his team members on watch over the house while he was gone. Lying, begging, or crying couldn't get you out. You had to take risks and play games the hard way in Itachi's house, that's what the rules were.

Sasuke hit the wall. He began wondering about the moments Itachi and him shared together when he was little, those moments were short lived after he destroyed the clan. Something caused him to go that way and remain that way, tears hit the floor as Sasuke wiped them away. He didn't want to remember the happy moments they had when Itachi was cruel and cold-hearted and the opposite of his former self. Those moments were over and Sasuke realized he had nothing to look forward to but revenge and the fight they would have in the end. Sasuke looked around the gray painted room.

The room had no life, Sasuke did but he was a prisoner. Itachi was out again and Sasuke already checked to find three team members(Kisame, Deidara, and Zestu) out guarding the house while he stayed inside. Kisame was the one he had to worry about, if he made too many mistakes this time and he was caught then Kisame would see to it that Itachi would get informed about his plans. He had began thinking of plans and began throwing them out due to how things went.

_'What should I do? What happens after I escape?'_Sasuke still wanted to escape but the feeling of revenge still had it's tight grasp around his mind, he wouldn't escape until Itachi died or until he died. _'This isn't as far as I'm meant to go...I haven't even planned out my revenge...'_

Sasuke clenched his fists and began practicing. He still wondered about Neji, he probably was still shaken about his weeks at the house. Naruto probably wasn't normal but he vowed to come and save Sasuke anytime if he needed it, Itachi was crazy as it was and didn't calm down as a result and Sasuke still was left to go crazy. He knew he wouldn't go there, he dealt with everything so far and was still surviving. He knew he had what it took to keep going and that was what he was going to do. He looked out side to see that dawn had just appeared and the wind gently came inside.

**

* * *

****NEJI**

_Neji had been home almost a week but he wasn't right and Hiashi knew he wasn't ok. He wouldn't come out of his room. There was an investigation on the case of their disappearance but it went cold due to how there was no leads to tie it to. Itachi had done well to hide evidence and to make sure Naruto and him didn't talk, he barely would anymore. He walked around confused and no matter how many people tried to get him to he remained silent and wouldn't talk due to fear's tight grasp around his neck. He was silently choking._

_Hiashi closed the door behind them in the next room as he watched Neji's reactions, he was slower to react and looked away and wouldn't use eye contact. Hiashi thought that leaving him alone would make him better but it wasn't, he was worse and he decided that it was time to talk to Neji directly to get response but it seemed it would be harder than it looked. _

_Hiashi moved forward and as Neji looked at him. "Neji, tell me what happened to you...You can't hide all the cuts and bruises you have...remaining silent will kill you inside..."_

_Neji looked at him and looked away, he began trying to say his own words but nothing came out. Only some sentences. "I...can't...tell you."_

_Hiashi got closer to him as he back away, there was a problem. "Neji, something happened. You can't hide from me, I see that you are different. You also don't act the same..."_

_Neji glared, he didn't want to talk. He hit the table in frustration as he looked at Hiashi. "Talking does nothing...You can't force me to talk..."_

_Hiashi realized it was worse than what he thought. "Neji, what would Hizashi say?" Neji eyes looked up as tears streamed down his face and he let out a mournful cry. "Neji, you have to tell me what happened or it's going to get worse for you...I can see it happening."_

_Neji refused to talk to Hiashi as he looked up and cried. He was beginning to try and form his words as he began trying to talk through sobs as his hair hung down his face. "...I was tortured...I was held against my will...My emotions didn't matter in that house and if I created problems then I got the shar..." Neji stopped stiff knowing that he exposed too much information. "I can't tell you any more...No more of this..."_

_Hiashi still couldn't get a clear picture. "Hn? Torture was involved? Is that what you said?"_

_Neji stared stiff, he felt like screaming. **'You couldn't even get yourself out...It's all a shame, you are the strongest Genin and you failed to win a fight you thought you could win'**_

_Neji fell to the floor and cried silently as he looked up at Hiashi, he felt too weak to say anymore and Hiashi left him there. He quickly came back as Neji looked up at him, he felt sick and he felt worthless._

_"Well, we've tried therapy over and over..." Hiashi began, his expression changed to a hurt expression. "I doubt we could really make you talk anymore, it' saddens me..."_

_Neji began uttering more words. "...Go ahead...Say that I failed because my destiny made me, what difference does it make?" Neji looked at the window._

_Neji wanted to lie but he wanted to get rid of the pain of being silent and almost talked himself to death, he looked around as he slowly got up._

_The door slammed as he cried. The pain was never going to go away, he just wanted to be alone. Being the pessimist he was, he thought destiny had something to due with his current suffering and that he should just stay the way he was and not change. It was going to take him longer to recover than Naruto and it was only the first week of his return._

_It seemed like Neji's world just ended right before his eyes. His hair draped over his eyes as he laid on the ground, he was still searching for something to heal his wounds and his pain and he laid there waiting for something to happen. He would struggle but that didn't stop him from trying to train, he got slowly and tried hitting targets._

**

* * *

****NARUTO**

_Naruto wasn't Naruto. He had fear inside him everywhere he went thinking Itachi was watching him, Naruto still examined the bruise located on his arms from Itachi's evil ways. It was just hard being in captive for so long and knowing your mind had no way of working or thinking in timely situations but he had to stay strong. It was for Sasuke's sake, he vowed to get him out with everything he could give. He didn't deserve to live a life this cruel._

_**'I can still remember the hittin' and the torture...' **Naruto closed his eyes and tried to forget his time at Itachi's house. **'It just so hard to forget sometimes...I feel like I'm always there...Let alone that I'm silenced...'**_

_Naruto wanted to talk, being the person he was. If danger was involved, he would never keep a secret but because of the threat Itachi made toward him, he could never talk or explain what happened. He had gone through so many therapists and had told so many lies and he was now on the verge of telling Kakashi about it but knew the dangers and erased his thought. Sakura hadn't seen him in weeks, he wouldn't leave his house._

_Today, he was touring Konoha. He was out of his house, Naruto just wanted justice to be done but it would take more time than that. He was getting over the incident slowly but had his flashbacks once in awhile and looked at everyone in a lonely way, he wanted to tell Sakura but he would endanger another life and she would tell someone else and it would lead to a chain of never ending dead lives. He continued on the path as he walked past Neji's house. He had thought a lot about Neji since they he had left the house._

_Naruto saw Neji walking up from a far and the two began walking together as they went up to the hill of the big bonsai tree and talked. It began to thunder and the two still stayed where they are. Naruto looked into Neji's eyes, he was dealing with the same emotions and tears began to form in his eyes. The after effects could be horrible to deal with._

_"Neji..." Naruto barely said in a whisper. "We have to do somethin', if we don't than we suffer and the pain won't end...It just won't..."_

_"I wish I could tell you the same thing..."Neji sighed as he looked out into the field. "Everywhere we turn, we could end up dead...I guess that's how it is..."_

_"I wish that wasn't true..." Naruto looked at Neji as he looked at him, it seemed all hope for Sasuke was lost and Naruto didn't want to give up. "We have to help him, I know we can..."_

_"Naruto, if we talk then our lives as we know it are over..." Neji replied, he still reminded Naruto of the dark deed Itachi would do if they talked. "I can't help it but I want to tell the truth, all the lies...they're just not working and the more we stay the same the more therapists and other people try to get us to talk and I can't bare it anymore."_

_Naruto was thinking the same thing but he knew Itachi would find out and the threat came back into question, he wanted to tell Sakura or Kakashi what was going on but he felt to afraid and he wasn't supposed to feel afraid. He just wasn't suppose to feel that way, he wanted revenge as bad as Sasuke but it would just have to wait and that was the worst part about revenge._

_"Neji, I don't know about you but I've had enough of sitting like this and being silent...I'm goin' to speak my mind!" Neji had a small grin and looked at Naruto. "I'm goin' to talk."_

_"You sure hate giving up, don't you?" Neji replied as his grin became wider. "I feel like I can talk now, it's just it might take me a little longer than you to recover...I suffered alot more than you did Naruto." Naruto glanced at the bruises and the cuts on Neji's body, he gasped and looked at Neji. "I was also tortured and drenched with blood the last day..."_

_"I can't believe this guy! It's sad Sasuke and him are related, they don't deserve to be!" Naruto eyes glowed. "I'm going to tell Kakashi-Sensei about this...if I can...I don't want anymore people to be victims of Itachi, he already had two and one is still there..."_

_Naruto got up as the wind blew roughly in the wind and he began to run as he turned back at Neji who looked at him. "Neji, don't be afraid to speak. Do it for your own good, it's the right thing to do...You don't deserve to suffer, I don't want that..." Naruto was out of sight by the time Neji turned back as he looked up at the sky and began running home._

_Naruto reached Kakashi and slowly walked forward. It was going to be tough to explain everything he went through._

* * *

Itachi had just come back after a mission and walked into Sasuke's room, he didn't move as Sasuke eyed him. He began glaring, it was hard for Sasuke to not glare or keep a straight face all the time when it was unbareable. He sat and faced the wall and didn't respond to Itachi, he felt a shadow go directly behind him as he looked back. He knew Itachi was going to get the way he was and Sasuke had been doing fine with him on missions and he was hardly home.

"Sasuke, it seems like you're dealing with everything with no struggle..." Itachi replied, he closed his eyes and looked at Sasuke. "You've done well to learn all the lessons..."

"Why do you think I'm still here?" Sasuke asked as Itachi shifted irregularly. "I still want revenge...Itachi, there's no way we can get along knowing you've done murder..."

"I was testing my strength and I was too powerful..." Sasuke shook his head, he knew that was a lie and he wasn't going to believe it. "...I'm not going to tell you, little brother. That's all I have to say, that secret and a bunch of others will remain with me..."

Sasuke hated how Itachi was so secretive sometimes but he didn't really care. "Why did you leave me that day? I was on my own, my parents aren't there, and you go and betray the whole clan!" Itachi hated going into the story of the things he did but sighed and decided to talk. "I know you don't love me but I just want to know."

"You're right, I don't love you but...it was the best thing to do at the time..." Itachi replied as Sasuke still glared at him. "You did well looking after yourself and you've learned pretty fast, I was surprised to see that you didn't want to learn the ways of my sharigan let alone take me on with the one you have. You are different, Sasuke. I just learned that from you."

Sasuke couldn't believe his brother had so much to say about him, he looked at the wall as Itachi began walking out. He noticed that Sasuke had been neglecting his tasks to do training and Itachi stopped as Sasuke looked up at him. "I want to train, not have chores and have to worry about too many things. I don't need to do all this...I really shouldn't."

"I'm watching that Naruto...He seems so determined that he's already gone to tell anyone he can about me and my evil ideas..." Sasuke's became wide as he looked down at the floor, he was sensing that it was a wrong move. "The emotional strain killed him, he wants justice for how I've treated you and he won't stop until I've fallen and I can't do anything more. I thought he would just be silent and I'd have him out of my way but that changes my plans..."

"The loser wasn't supposed to talk! His life depended on it!" Sasuke quickly scrambled to get up as Itachi stopped him. "This isn't one of your games again, I hope it isn't!"

"Leave him, Sasuke. I knew he was going to do it, the Hyuuga one will also talk seeing that Naruto is giving his old confidence back." Itachi closed his eyes and remained focused. "I've never seen a type of ninja like him, he let it bother him then he switches back into thinking he can stop me..."

"Damn it! Both of them are going to wind up dead, Neji and Naruto are smarter than this!" Sasuke was still angry that the both of them would go to that length. "Your torturing surely has made an impact on Naruto and now he thinks he can go up against you..."

"I only used that threat so my plan wouldn't be interrupeted but now I must make new plans not involving them but it did work they I wanted it to." replied Itachi who smiled at his success. "I will make a new plan and it won't have so many escape routes this time, it will just be too hard to figure out."

Sasuke looked up at Itachi, what plan was he going to put into sense?

**That's Chapter 6. Please R&R**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7- "Pain"**

Sasuke had bad intentions to fight again, Itachi began making things too hard for him. His chains had been put up another lock just so escape was out of the question for him. There was nothing much he could do and Itachi wasn't as crazy as he was but he was watching Naruto closer and he felt like that the hyperactive ninja needed to be dealt with. Sasuke wanted to make sure that didn't happen.

The stairway creaked as he heard Itachi's footsteps brush past, he had just come back from a mission and Sasuke sat away from his bed viewing the moon. The door slowly opened as Sasuke got up and looked at Itachi who never switched emotions and stayed the same, there was anger in his eyes and Sasuke prepared for the worst as his brother came near to him.

Sasuke looked up at him as he faced the other way. "You must have had a bad day...You don't normally express yourself that way..." Sasuke tried to hold back laughter.

"Shut-up, Sasuke! I did and that Naruto of yours sure unleashed that demon and gave me all these..." Sasuke stared at the slashes and the cuts on Itachi's arms. "He's hard to handle..."

Sasuke snickered and looked out the window as Itachi still stood in front of him. "I haven't been hit in awhile, I guess I've been doing things right..." Itachi knew that wasn't the reason why.

Itachi got behind Sasuke as he tried to move away, Sasuke knew something was wrong and he tried to get up as Itachi forced him down. "Where's your revenge, little brother? I haven't seen it..."

Sasuke struggled as he began hitting Itachi. "Well, you haven't made an attempt to kill me yet and there is also another reason why I haven't prepared it...I won't tell you..."

Itachi's anger boiled as he got ready to hit Sasuke but he stopped and waited for the reason for why Sasuke hadn't done it yet. Itachi looked at him. "It would be in your best interest to tell me or force it out by doing it..." Itachi took out his kunai and put it near his neck. "_My way..._"

Sasuke looked at his brother with a courageous look. "This is pathetic, Itachi. You do this to me all the time but have you cut me? I haven't felt the edge of the thing and you still threaten me with it..."

Itachi stopped short and removed the kunai, and got up as Sasuke looked away. Itachi took out some papers as Sasuke gasped and saw that it was the letters he sent Naruto when Itachi was on missions and now Sasuke knew things were going to get worse if he tried to lie his way out of this one. Itachi crumpled them and looked angerily at Sasuke, a rule had been broken.

Sasuke climbed back into his bed as Itachi ripped off the covers and saw that Sasuke activated his sharigan and was ready to fight at any time. Itachi didn't like this new attitude he was getting and it seemed Sasuke was hungry for fights all the time as saw Itachi. It was too late to degrade him, he felt like he could take him on as Itachi stood back, Sasuke smiled evilly as he got his kunai out.

"We might be able to finish what we started..." Sasuke response took Itachi by surprise as he still stood back. "That is if you've turned into a loser and are afraid of me..." Itachi glared.

"So, you've been sending these out when I've been gone?" Itachi began to rip up half of them as Sasuke shook his head and grinned. "You will get it, I had told you to not use outside contact or try to communicate without permission but you think this is a game then we'll play it this way..."

Sasuke began running in as Itachi was hit and he began to watch him closely, Sasuke knew there was still a risk for Itachi to operate his sharigan but before he could Sasuke had something else in mind. His speed increased as he tore a small piece of skin out of Itachi, a kick landed straight in his face as Sasuke fought on. Itachi knew he was getting stronger as his guard continued to be off guard with more snaps of punches and kicks. Itachi was waiting for the right time to strike.

Sasuke was about to unleash his chidori attack when he felt the sharigan come on him. He was praying for it to not involve knives or anything sharp, he was wrong. Itachi chose to torture him mentally with samurai swords and made sure he was cut eight at a time, Sasuke began screaming out as his tears hit the floor. He was beginning to think that the revenge plan wasn't going to be carried out and wanted to stop because Itachi was too powerful.

Itachi watched as Sasuke still continued to scream. "Our fights always end this way...It seems my sharigan is too much for you, little brother." Sasuke sharply gasped as he eyed his brother.

"I...would hate to believe that!..." Sasuke tried to crawl as he saw that he was in a transparent world with the swords still cutting him as they lined up in a circle. "When will...this end?" Itachi heard him and watched him suffer slowly as Sasuke became worn out. Itachi hit him repeatedly until blood rushed out of him and he fell to the ground. Sasuke could barely move as his eys focused on Itachi.

He wondered if he was close to death or not.

X X X

It began to rain again as Sasuke woke up in his bedroom, he barely could move as he looked in the mirror. He saw new bruises that were on his arms and back and he also saw a different on his leg. He was still bleeding, from his mouth and the side of his head as he painfully walked to the door.

He wasn't chained this time but he began to walk down to the door and leave the house for awhile. He didn't know how much more of it he could take. He was thinking that he reached his limit and that he needed a new ambition but the other side of himself kept telling him how good it would feel if Itachi was slained and the clan could be revived. He didn't know what to think.

_'I should go to Naruto...I know Itachi is going to notice but who would want to stay there after another brutal beating like this?' _thought Sasuke._ 'I just can't take it anymore...'_

Sasuke walked painfully as he tried to walk as fast as he could, he was now where the gate was and he just needed to get a few more blocks in to get to Naruto. As he walked by, he watched the window of a family of an older brother and a younger brother as they sat down together and ate. It brought Sasuke back, he would always know that Itachi only did it to test him and that's what hurt him the most. He was never going to forgive him.

He reached the familar yard of Naruto as he saw that the light was still on and he began to struggle to the door. He put his body against it as he clawed it, he knew he couldn't bring himself to knock on it to get Naruto's attention but he managed to knock it hard enough that Naruto came running.

Sasuke fell in the doorway as the thunder cracked across the sky and Naruto gasped, he quickly pulled him in and got him sheets knowing he was cold. Naruto couldn't believe it and took off his shirt to reveal all the bruises and the cuts, he touched Sasuke's back and realized that cuts were still bleeding. Naruto knew that Sasuke couldn't go back to Itachi, it was now unsafe for him.

Naruto's glowed brightly as he saw Sasuke. "Sasuke...I'm not lettin' you go back and I don't care how bad it gets. You aren't going back...This is the worse thing he's done to you..."

"Naruto..." Sasuke replied. "He'll kill you and me, I wasn't suppose to leave...Now, I'm going to suffer...I had no choice, I felt like I could come to you..."

"I don't care..." Sasuke sat up suddenly, he wanted Naruto to rearrange his words. "Look, friends look out for friends...I'm not going to sit by and let this happen..."

Sasuke hair draped over his eyes as he shivered, Naruto made sure the fire was warm enough as he put a bowl of ramen near him. Naruto could see that Sasuke was not looking good either and knew he was sick, it bothered him as he began dressing his wounds with bandages. Everytime he saw Sasuke he always imangined things were getting worse for him as he sat down.

The ramen was set down as Sasuke ate it fast, Naruto could tell he hadn't had a decent meal in awhile. "Man, he hasn't been feedin' you has he? He's wicked, I'll give him that..."

Sasuke looked up. "He skips days sometimes, I guess it's just to test how strong I could last...When I'm in that house, everything is a test no matter what I do."

"I only told Kakashi-Sensei a little of what I know, it's just so hard to tell him how everything went..." Naruto stopped suddenly to hear a loud crash outside. "...This could be bad..."

Naruto went to the front door and got up on the table to look outside, he didn't see anything and thought his imangination was playing tricks on him. He got back down and locked every door in the house as he watched Sasuke carefully, they both were thinking the same thing and knew that Itachi could be there watching their every move. Naruto only saw the laturn moving as it crashed to the ground.

_'Oh, he's out there. I can bet you he is...I'm not lettin' Sasuke get hurt..." _Naruto stood close to Sasuke as he watched everything carefully, the noise stopped and Naruto moved away.

"Naruto..." Sasuke replied with fear. "I can't stay here...I'm drawing his attention to you, he probably was there and you can't handle him yourself..."

"Sasuke! I'm not lettin' you out of my sight!" Naruto yelled, he wasn't going to give up now. "You're stayin' right here! If you go back, you could die..."

Sasuke wanted to say something else but stopped. Naruto was right, if he did go back then he probably couldn't survive or last because of how badly he was weakened. He would just have to reside here and wait until he was strong enough to go back to Itachi, the revenge started to set back in and he just wanted to kill Itachi and get things over with but he began to doubt the plan and started thinking again that it wouldn't carry out.

Sasuke looked out the window as he saw the thunder crash across the sky and the wind blow the trees. He knew the nightmare wasn't going to end and he would just have to accept that Naruto was the best person to stay with, he didn't want to but he knew what would happen if he returned.

Sasuke fell to the floor as Naruto ran to his side and helped him up, he put him in a bed as Sasuke rested. Sasuke watched Naruto's eyes, he knew that if he was going to be in anymore trouble that Naruto would come racing to his side to fix it. He only had fear of Itachi coming here and hurting Naruto again or hurting anyone else.

A crash was heard outside again, Naruto eyes's were fixed on the window as he saw shadow slowly move. Someone was there. Naruto went to the window as he saw a pair of red sharigan eyes looking straight at him, Naruto ran back to Sasuke and his mind began to race. Itachi was there as another loud crash was heard, Naruto turned out the lights and moved Sasuke upstairs.

Sasuke locked the closet as the two stayed inside. "How could things get any worse? I thought he wouldn't come here, he said his mission was A-rank and that he needed the whole day..."

Naruto looked at him. "Do you believe everything he says, Sasuke?!?! Half of the time he probably lies and is untrustworthy..." Itachi had entered and things began to move. "He'll never find us, this is a secret basement...There are two traps before it and another door..."

Sasuke sighed and sat back against the wall and closed his eyes. "Naruto, he's going to figure it out. You can't outsmart him so easily, he tries to work backwards sometimes to figure stuff out..."

Another crash was heard as Naruto looked at the door, Itachi had scanned everywhere but he couldn't find anyone and decided to leave but not without saying something before he left.

"Go ahead and run little brother." He began, Sasuke noticed a change in his voice. "I'll find you and when I do, you will carry out that revenge plan and me and you will fight to death once and for all!"

The door slammed, Sasuke knew his safety was in danger now and now if he was caught then the war would start between him and Itachi.

Sasuke looked at door, he knew he wasn't ready to fight a war. He grinned a little bit, he now let Itachi know that he wanted to fight him to the death and make the plan work but he frowned. He needed to train and get ready for any moment that it would happen.

Naruto looked at him as his eyes glowed. He knew that Sasuke wasn't to sit back on this one, this was it. He was going to fight Itachi for real and he wasn't going to get beaten again.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8-"No Turning Back"**

Sasuke was entering his final weeks of training as Naruto watched his progress, he had come a long way since all the torturing and brutalities but he wasn't going to lose. He wanted Itachi to lose his life and he wanted to avevenge all the damage done to his friends and the Uchiha's that suffered that night under Itachi's wrath.

Sasuke had improved within two weeks and he was hungry and mean for a fight. His eyes spelled rage and his heart wanted to kill Itachi and make him suffer. He raced around the targets as he burned and shattered them with intense force, Naruto was in amazement and thought that he was now ready for a real fight with Itachi. He stopped and rested as he saw the damage he had done to the targets.

"I'm...ready, Naruto." Sasuke smirked and looked at him. "I'm going to make him pay for everything he has done...It's all his fault why our family suffered."

Naruto's eyes glowed. "Sasuke...I just want you to know that...whatever happens, you'll always be a best friend to me..."

Sasuke realized that Naruto was afraid of him losing his life and he was saying it like it would be the last time they would ever meet. Sasuke took it seriously and realized Naruto wanted him to survive.

"Naruto...Our friendship was hard at first but now...your not like any other loser that I've had to deal with...your like a best friend now..." Sasuke had never been so real, his smirk dissappered and he hung his head down. "Don't forget what you've done for me..."

"I won't, I'll never forget what I had to go through with you..."

Sasuke smiled a little and got up as he walked around, he couldn't believe he was ready for this. He looked beyond the field and stood still, Itachi was probably at the house in outrage due to his absence but he was ready to fight and he was going to win. He sat down and watched Naruto.

"Naruto...How's Neji? I haven't heard from him..." Naruto face chnaged, his smile faded away. "What? You don't mean..."

"Listen Sasuke, it's harder than it looks for Neji..." Naruto looked back at him. "He's gettin' better and he's back to trainin' but...He's still a little shaky..."

_'Look what Itachi did, one of us still can't heal from all the torture...' _Sasuke looked at Naruto as he sighed. _'He doesn't know how much damage he has caused for all of us...'_

"Don't worry, Sasuke. Neji's just needs time, he's the one that suffered the most..."

"You're right, I guess I'm a little too worried..."

Naruto began walking away. Sasuke still seemed confused, what was going to happen when this was over? He looked at all the scars he had gotten during his torture, those were real and he would live with them with the rest of his life. He looked at his hands.

_'Am I ready to kill? I know it has to be done...'_

Sasuke began thinking back to his childhood. He was alone for most of it all because of his brother, he left him there on his own. He was on his own and he had to struggle and learn to live that way. Sasuke still wanted to know what life would be like without the slaughtering, what if everyone lived? What if Itachi didn't think they way he did? Maybe he wouldn't be so withdrawn...

This was the future. That was the past. He knew the future wasn't clear but if he let things go they way were going, both of their futures would be bleak. He had to stop Itachi before a next victim suffered again, he wanted no more people involved and only himself.

He knew Itachi was going to go the hardest he could go. He would have to endure heavy pain but he didn't care if he could barely move, he was going to stand up to him no matter what happened. Once it started, there was no escape and whoever died...died. Death was almost certain and it was either one death or both deaths at the same time.

Naruto returned as he looked into Sasuke's eyes. He jumped back. "Sasuke...You look really hungry for a fight, I've never seen a look that cold before..."

"...I'am hungry, Naruto. I've waited for the longest time to do this, all that torture was a test and he's just mad because I made it and out did his expectations..."

Naruto nodded his head. "So when's the fight? How long are you guys goin' to wait?"

"...Whatever time...I only said that I would do extra training in case it wasn't enough..."

Sasuke got up and went back in the house as he closed the door. Naruto feared that he was going to lose his life and that would be the end of it. He could feel the agonizing damage Itachi wanted to do to end his life, he knew this fight had no limits or no rules. Anything goes. It didn't matter how anything was done.

Naruto looked at Sasuke who began to sleep. _'What if he really is facing his last days? Oh god, I didn't think I would be so bothered over this...Is he prepared to die?'_

Naruto came into the house and Sasuke saw a sudden change in Naruto's attitude, he knew what he was thinking. It was the concerned look Naruto always had when something was really wrong. Sasuke got up and looked Naruto straight in the eye.

"Sasuke, this is your fight...I just can't get the thoughts of death out of my head..." Naruto looked up at him. "I think...I fear...you'll die..."

"Naruto, I can't go back now...I promised myself for a long time to do this..."

Tears began welling up in Naruto's eyes. They began hitting the floor as he hugged Sasuke, now he knew Naruto was serious about this. He didn't normally do this and he needed comfort now, Sasuke hugged him tighter.

"Listen to me, Naruto...I'm not afraid of death...This is something I have to do..." Sasuke paused as Naruto began wiping his eyes. "You're stronger than this, I don't want to see you this way..."

"Sasuke, what about Sakura? What about the rest of the teams? What about everybody?" Naruto calmed down as more tears still escaped his eyes. "I feel so pathetic cryin' like this...It shows I'm weak..."

"Naruto, it doesn't matter...It's always sad when someone might die..."

Naruto out his head on the table as he sobbed, Sasuke didn't expect him to be so emotional when the day didn't even come yet. Sasuke sat next to him, as he patted his head...Naruto still continued crying as Sasuke looked out the window.

"Naruto, I know this is hard...I can't change this, I don't want anymore suffering or pain...Itachi has to go for everyone sake.."

"You're right, Sasuke...I'm tryin' to be strong for you..." Naruto got up and wiped his eyes again. "I also want this bastard to get it hard, I just have too much fear..."

"He'll get it, Naruto...I'll make sure he endures more brutality and suffers for revenge..."

Naruto still felt upset but decided that if Sasuke was going to do this then it should happen. He got up and closed the door to his room. Sasuke put his head on the table, he still had a lot of things to think about.

**That's Chapter 8, Please R&R**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Thanks to those who have sent reviews! The story is reaching it's final stages now, I'm only going to write two more chapters and finish the story. I might write a sequel to this story, it will tell what happened to Sasuke after he has fought Itachi. **

**I can't give away too much, that would spoil the story... **

**Anyway, enjoy the story...**

* * *

**Chapter 9- "Violence Of The Gales"**

Almost three months had went by. Sasuke began walking up the path he had run away from when he was last horrified by Itachi. It was all going to end this evening, Sasuke was going to kill the brother that had made his life a living hell and he was going to commit his first kill. He was in good shape to defeat his brother, all they had to do was fight and get it over with.

_'I haven't seen him in so long...It's kind of sad...' _Sasuke thought. _'This is it...I'm finally going to do it...'_

Naruto had followed close behind him with Neji coming up from the hill. The three of them had been on a nightmare neither of them were going to forget, Sasuke held that close to his heart. He wasn't acting like his cold-hearted self, he actually took an experience to heart and expressed himself with colorful pain that made everyone go tears whenever they heard it.

Neji could never forget what he had to go through but he was back to his normal self. Everyday he seemed to be getting better. All his sadness went away but Naruto's was still shown, he didn't know if this was goodbye or if Sasuke would be gone forever.

They stopped at the beginning of the new path as Sasuke looked back. They weren't going, he was on his own going to fight Itachi. He walked back as Naruto looked up at him, he hugged him tightly as the tears ran down his face with Sasuke patting him. Neji patted Sasuke gently and wished him courage, Sasuke began walking away as he felt a tight grip. Sakura had found him.

"S-Sasuke, they told me you were leaving..." Sakura looked up at him, tears streamed out of her eyes. "You really are going to...do this, I can see it in your eyes..."

"This is what I've waited for, I hate how sad this is making everyone feel..."

"Sasuke...The tears mean strength, I want you to be strong...Everyone does..."

The fog surrounded them as Sasuke looked up at the sky, he began to see lights traveling toward him. They were candles held by the all the teams, they all stood in front of him as they watched Sasuke. Not one person couldn't hold back tears when Sasuke told his story, it was so painful and shattering that even the citizens cried whenever it was told.

He looked at all of them gently, this was all for him. He didn't even know if today would be his last time and made sure everything was well prepared, he had packed his things up and rearranged his things in case it happened. He looked back one last time, and began walking away. Sakura caught his hand and let it go as he walked off, she cried loudly as she hugged Naruto who also began to bawl and cry.

Lee hugged Gai-Sensei and cried with him as he told him softly how unfair it was that Sasuke had to go through all of this. Everyone thought it was unfair but there was nothing they could do, Sasuke had just chosen to die if he had to and no one could stop him. He wanted all them to move past this and go on with their lives.

_'Every story I tell of this, it brings tears to their eyes...'_ Sasuke stopped. _'I could of lost my life earlier if I hadn't got out...'_

Sasuke looked back again as he could see the glowing of all the candles that were lit up for his safe return. He could still hear the mourning like he was already at his funeral already, he still didn't know if today was the last day he'd breathe, that he would laugh, that he would see, and that he would ever have feelings again. It didn't feel normal.

He walked on the straight path as he turned on the left lane and he continued going up the path. Itachi would be meeting him in a different place, he had written a letter before and it chilled Sasuke. He was writing it like his death was going to be permanent but Sasuke began thinking his death would be permanent after he finished with him. There would be no more victims.

He was still thinking about Naruto. Naruto would get over it but it would take more than a month for him, he just wanted Sasuke to survive and come back with his ambition done. He probably stopped by now trying to be strong for him, he needed all the courage he was going to get.

A nearby snap made Sasuke's sharigan go into place. His reactions were much faster his head turned the moment it happened, someone was watching him and he knew it. He looked back and continued go on until he heard something fall, the direction of the sound either came from the left or right side of him and he watched everything carefully.

He knew it wasn't Itachi, he wouldn't have been so obvious. He was in the middle of the road as he continued walking up and bumped into a trench coat, he took out his kunai and went in but stopped as soon as he saw that it was Kisame. The demon shark watched in amazement as Sasuke returned his weapond back into his pocket, he looked coldly at Kisame.

Kisame didn't speak. Sasuke looked at him. "This isn't the weapond I'm going to use, I'm using a traditional sword of the Uchiha clan..."

"So be it, Itachi is also using the next traditonal sword of your clan..." Kisame grinned evily. "He better watch it though, you have more speed and skill from last time..."

"Is he wearing the traditional robe of our clan?" Sasuke asked because he was wearing it in honor of the clan incase he would fall. "He probably is..."

"...He might be, but the training he put himself through to get ready for this...I have to warn you, you might not be ready to face what pain lies ahead."

Sasuke scoffed a little and looked at the ground. "It may take more brutal strength to stop me this time...I won't be easy and he's going to be scarred for life..."

Kisame nodded. "Well, I can't say that he's been waiting a long time to do this...He won't show any mercy..."

"I can see where were we'll end each other's lives..." The fog began to move away from where Sasuke was looking at, it was an old battle arena they would use for rituals. "This is it..."

Sasuke walked into the ring and waited, he didn't know how long he would be there but he waited silently for his brother to come and meet his final demise.

X X X

It was close to evening when Itachi made his apperence, Sasuke had his back turned and looked back at who he was facing. He looked at Itachi who noticed a new "hungry" look in his eyes as Sasuke laughed silently and took out his blade, Itachi didn't like the look of it and realized that Sasuke wasn't going to back down until he died. He was ready for anything.

"So, little brother..." Itachi began, Sasuke growled. "You're going to fight me to death? I plan to do the same..."

"You will die, you don't deserve to live...anymore..." Sasuke whispered, Itachi took it as a mere threat. "I promised all the people you've hurt, that I'm going to avenge their suffering!"

"Hn, I knew it wouldn't be long before we got to this point in our relationship..."

"We have no relationship...We never did..."

A strong gale blew Itachi's trench coat, it was too silent. Blood had not been drawn yet, Sasuke was waiting for Itachi to move but it seemed like he was waiting for him to move. They still stood at the ends of the arena waiting, Sasuke made the first move and whipped his blade as Itachi blocked and came into him. The two began to bang swords and push against each other.

Sasuke began running to the next side of Itachi as felt a silent stab near his leg. He didn't miss, he had gotten almost all the way through. Itachi glared, the speed and accuracy were well trained for so long that Sasuke didn't need to do much to make sure he was right on his target.

_'This isn't right...I thought he would miss...' _Itachi moved away. _'Little brother, you don't know what you're going to be in for...'_

Sasuke began coming in down the middle as Itachi stopped him. Sasuke moved back as Itachi came forward and began swinging his sword with more bashing and twisting. Sasuke almost got stabbed by was lucky enough to flip out of the way when it happened, Itachi noticed Sasuke had learned a few escape moves on his own. It impressed him.

Sasuke also figured why he couldn't attack Itachi all this time. He could send back Genjustu back at his oppents if they used it, he had to be careful when doing this plan to trick Itachi into a trap. It wasn't going to be easy and he needed to wait until they reached a new height in their battle.

Fire was released from both Uchiha's as they began trying to heat each other and Itachi's attack blasted through and hit Sasuke as he fell to the ground. He got back up so quick, Itachi couldn't believe it. He needed to rethink whatever he did and how he did things. He stood back as the shadow clones surrounded Sasuke and he began fighting with them.

He knew where Itachi was, he could see him with his sharigan and he knew which ones were different. A slash through his arm caused him to stumble as he got up slowly and looked at Itachi, blood was drawn. Sasuke had tooken the first hit in the battle and he was pissed.

"You just got luckly that time..." He said darkly. "It won't happen again..."

Itachi snickered evily and saw Sasuke had jumped in mid-air. It was unexpecting for the older Uchiha and their swords met with force, Sasuke had almost got him another scar where Neji had scarred him months ago. He knew Itachi and himself weren't evenly matched but he was doing well with only one wound so far. Itachi couldn't catch him if he changed directions, that was the problem.

Itachi went to go attack when Sasuke's sword took another nasty slash out of his side, he wasn't doing well. He had gotten his second bad scar already, he realized that Sasuke wasn't using certain moves but didn't question why he didn't. His little brother wasn't like his former self, he had changed no matter how many times he was tortured or when he suffered emotionally.

"I'm surprised you've taken it this far to the point where death doesn't even matter..." Itachi pushed him away as their swords hit each other. "You're even ready to lose your life..."

"Does it surprise you? I've waited for this moment ever since I twelve!" Sasuke hit Itachi as he hit him back. "When you die, it's your fault..."

Itachi hated how he said with such darkness, it made it darker than him. He couldn't wait to murder his older brother and Itachi couldn't wait to take everything away from him.

Sasuke couldn't find his voice and opened his mouth. "I hate you...I've always hated you, Itachi!"

"Hate, what's the meaning if I hate you even more than your current hate?!?! If I die, expect me to haunt your horrible life for as long as you live!"

Sasuke glared at Itachi as he glared at Sasuke. There was no love between them, where ever it went it wasn't in their hearts at all. It was burned by their feeling of hatred.

**That's Chapter 9, Please R&R**.


	10. Chapter 10

* * *

**Chapter 10- "Shatter The Darkness"**

Sasuke breathed heavily as he painfully began to get up. His sharigan locked with Itachi's as Itachi fell to the ground. They were still fighting as the rain poured, both weren't going to back down and it would continue until someone met fate with death. Sasuke had done well to keep going with all the bruises he had suffered with, Itachi seemed to be slowing down.

Itachi gave Sasuke a painful glare. "I didn't expect you to be...This strong...It's not right..."

Sasuke grinned. "...It's your fault, It decided to come and bite you now in the middle of the fight."

"How do you know?!?! Little brother, you will suffer after this..."

"Your eyesight is not were it is..." Itachi gasped. "You've missed several times and I'm seeing the effects now..."

Itachi growled, he didn't care and he was still determined to win. "I don't care! You'll still suffer the consquences for fighting me! Both of us may die..."

Sasuke grabbed his sword and ran over to Itachi as they continued to fight as their robes began to rip and they began pushing each other back to cause damage. Sasuke could feel his weight shifting in back of him and realized Itachi was still strong enough to still push him away, he pushed back as they stayed in the same position.

Itachi fell forward as Sasuke fell in back of him, Itachi sword was by the side of his face. Sasuke felt his body getting weak, he could only take so much damge and keep his distance up for a short time. Sasuke breathed heavily as he got back up, there was no stopping him and he was going to make that final strike and kill Itachi off for good. Itachi would have none of it.

"That's right, little brother..." He replied darkly. "Keep going, keep going until you can't move anymore! Keep going until I blind you!"

Itachi backhanded Sauke as he fell to the floor and the side of his mouth was cut. It scared Itachi, he was beginning to look like a murderer. Blood was all over his robe and his glare was evil as he laughed, his eyes still longed for more blood. He jumped on Itachi as they fell to the ground and teared each other up. Itachi got on him and his sword was right at his neck.

"I warned you...you will suffocate!" Itachi began to lightly draw a line across the side of Sasuke's neck. Sasuke couldn't move, the grip was too strong. "Die..."

Sasuke screamed as the knife came closer to his windpipe, he was in such a torture position that Itachi only had one had gripping him and the other gripping death. His sword was to the side of him as he struggled to grip his blade, it was out of reach. He struggled harder to get it, Itachi was almost there. He closed his eyes as a flashback repeated in his mind.

_**Flashback**_

_"Wh...Why?!?! WHY?!?!" Sasuke screamed as the tears hit the ground as he threw himself to the floor. "WHY?!?! Why did you do this?!?!"_

_Itachi remained silent as Sasuke looked up at him with an innocent look. Innocence was Itachi's weakness, it was only a test to see how Sasuke would trust his brother. All the close encounters never meant a single thing, they were lies. All of them, no could suspect this would happen. A curse had desended on the whole Uchiha clan._

_"Answer me! ITA...ITACHI!" Sasuke screams were bloodcurdling as the night went on, his sobs were faint but loud as he crawled over to his slained parents and laid beside them. Two were left, Sasuke began to shake as the wind began to move violently. He was cold and he didn't know what to do._

_"My strength was too much, I was testing it..." Itachi spoke quietly. Sasuke hated the look he had on his face after such slaughtering. "...They all couldn't handle me..."_

_"You...you...don't even feel bad?!?! They're dead! Mommy and Papa are...dead!" Sasuke fell down again and sobbed even louder as Itachi came over and looked at his brother. He didn't care, he had taken everyone out. What was left to care about?_

_A loud smack hit Sasuke as he cried harder. "No cares, just shut-up! Get over it, they're dead and I can't redo what I just did!"_

_Sasuke stammered as more tears came out of his eyes. "Ita...Ita...Itachi...I thought you...you...loved me..."_

_"Sasuke..." He paused. "...It was all a lie, the affection I showed you wasn't true..."_

_Sasuke cried louder as he screamed and began to shake. He was lying among all the bodies that were killed. He would never forget who did it._

**_End of Flashback_**

Sasuke began to stammer as he felt warm tears in his eyes. He didn't want to cry, he would be showing his brother that he was weak. He began forcing them back as he looked at Itachi who wasn't going to show no mercy, he was about to do it when Sasuke slapped the knife out of his hands and reached for his sword. Itachi felt a sharp pain where Sasuke had slashed sword.

The blood began to bleed out where his arm was. He already had taken so many slashes already and it was getting more painful to move or fight, the knife was thrown at Sasuke as it stabbed him in his side. It was deep and Sasuke fell to the ground clutching his wound, he pulled it out as he threw it out. Tension began to rise as both provoked death.

"I don't understand why you haven't died yet...With all the slashes and the deep wounds it shouldn't be long..." Itachi breathed heavily. "It will be slow..."

Sasuke struggled. "...It doesn't matter, you're the one that caused all this...I wouldn't have to be doing the revenge now if you hadn't killed..."

Itachi had a pained expression on his face as he looked at Sasuke. "...You can say that, it'll always be my fault...Forgiveness is far from being offered to me!"

Sasuke stopped and looked at Itachi, he had never hear him confess in the way he just did. "...It will always be your fault, you can't fix this because it already happened..."

They both began to breath heavily thinking that the fight had ended in a draw, it wasn't over as Sasuke and Itachi lifted their swords up slowly and painfully faced each other. They both knew what they were going to do, this was it. They were going to aim as close as they could to each others heart to end each others lives. One would deserve it and the other wouldn't.

Survival was finished, Sasuke looked Itachi coldly as Itachi returned the same stare. Anyone who had last words would have to say them now before they both carried everything to their grave and spoke no more. Sasuke looked at Itachi boldly as he began to spoke.

"Itachi, sometimes I wish I wasn't doing this but you've pushed me to go here..." Sasuke spoke slowly and clearly without any dark tone to his voice. "I have to do this..."

Itachi looked at him without no mercy. "You still could of had your life...Risks wouldn't have to be taken...You waited how many countless years to do this..."

Sasuke nodded. "It's too late, we're already in the position to kill each other now...I still have to kill you for making me your slave..."

Itachi grinned. "I won't show you any mercy Sasuke, if I miss...Then I'll stab you to death..."

Sasuke and Itachi circled each other until Sasuke backed away and Itachi took out his sword. They slowly began to run at at medium pace until they charged and screams could be heard. Blood hit the ground, pain could be felt from every angle as they tried to move.

Sasuke slowly grabbed Itachi almost like he was hugging him as Itachi's hands slowly grabbed Sasuke closer. They both began to spit up blood as they slowly began to fall, Itachi hit the ground as Sasuke fell on him. They had both missed their target, only Sasuke's was the closest to Itachi's beating cold-heart. Sasuke saw that Itachi had almost done the same thing to him, the swords had almost pierced their hearts.

Itachi's sharigan turned off as his expression changed to sad. He had missed, Sasuke tried to get up as as Itachi held him down. The sword was still in an unpredictable position and moving it could be fatal as it was so close to the heart.

"I-Itachi...How could I miss you?" Sasuke softly stammered. "You didn't suffer..."

He coughed up more blood. "Yours is as close to my heart as it is to yours...Little brother, death is coming to both of us..."

Sasuke groaned as he tried to move. "I-I'm...Not going to die..."

Itachi groaned softly. "Fuck it all, Sasuke! We're both going to die and I know it..."

Itachi began to close his eyes in pain as he opened them, he was too weak to put on his sharigan. There was so much pain that Sasuke began to grip his brother's jacket to stop thinking about the pain, Itachi began to shake as the rain poured on them. Sasuke began wondering if they dying or if death decided to spare them.

Sasuke began to cry as Itachi slapped him. "Shut-up...Crying about it won't solve it, we're already in one mess already..."

"Maybe if you didn't do what you did, we wouldn't be hanging on for our lives..." Sasuke spat as more tears came out of his eyes. "It was coming to bite you, that's what happens to people like you..."

"I'm already regretting it!..." Itachi breathed heavily as he sighed painfully. "I didn't think you would come all this way...You've actually surpassed me..."

Sasuke coughed, as he grabbed Itachi tighter. "I-Itachi...If we die, the Uchiha clan is...finished...No will be left..."

Itachi looked at Sasuke, he felt some warmness in his heart. He growled, he couldn't be feeling what he was feeling. He was feeling like he was proud, he thought that when he had turned dark, and cold-hearted that he was immune to such feelings. Sasuke could hear his heart beating, it was still beating at lively tempo. His heart was doing the same thing.

Sasuke looked into his eyes, he could see pain and some warmness. He couldn't believe it, they said that they hated each other with a passion and he was showing a slit of affection. Sasuke hugged Itachi tighter, he hadn't done this since he was little. He had always looked up to his big brother. The darkness had seperated those feelings.

The rain continued to fall as Sasuke and Itachi laid in their own cold blood.

**That's Chapter 10, Please R&R**


	11. Chapter 11

* * *

**Chapter 11- "Ending Curse"**

The two of them still laid there, it made no sense to move as Sasuke began to try again. Itachi felt like hitting him but he lowered his hand, this wasn't going to happen. He was in too much pain and Sasuke realized his breathing was shallow, he thought he was the first to die.

Itachi's breathing became less like his and it seemed that they were facing a dangerous position, Sasuke looked at him as his eyes glanced at him. He wanted to finish the deed and he wanted to cause more pain to tell how much he had to suffer, he was out of reach of doing either of them.

He struggled to get up. "Itachi, I didn't even kill you...I failed my ambition and look how many risks I took..."

"I knew risks had to be taken but this wasn't my plan..." Itachi slowly moved his to the side. "...It seems were stuck since both swords almost pierce a direct organ..."

"We can't be..." Sasuke whispered. "I out beat death several times but now it looks like it's caught me."

"I was overdue for death, this was probably a curse from every Uchiha that died under my cruel intentions...They waited so long to only do it now..."

"You should've never did what you did, now the future for the remaining Uchiha clan is at stake!"

"I expected you to die and me to live..."

"Like I expected myself to kill you and myself to live..."

They both were talking the same language. One wouldn't know what to do if the other had died, Sasuke probably would be in mental hospital due to all the mind twisting games and all the emotion torment he suffered. He didn't know, the future was bleak as it was already.

Sasuke wasn't surprised that no one came to stop the bloody fight, Kakashi had suffered under Itachi before and many others before him. Itachi set the tone of intimidation to a higher level and his past with murder gave him the a dangerous edge. Everyone had fear of him.

Now he was lying there, waiting for death. "Little brother, forgivness is probably out of hand for me, isn't it?"

"You can hope for that when you die, I'm waiting for it..."

Itachi shifted. "The pain is too much..."

Sasuke glared. "You're not the one that's going to be scarred for life..."

"If I live...I have the scars to live by but you're right...you will be scarred for life.."

Sasuke looked at him again. "I'm never going to be the same, I have you to thank.."

Sasuke began trying to get up as Itachi watched him, he wanted to get away as he began to fell the pain increase. He didn't care he needed to get away and get medical treatment, before he could get his body away from the sword; Kisame arrived to see the two Uchiha's on the ground.

He ran over and looked into Itachi's eyes that didn't reflect the sharigan. Itachi probably guessed that a few days went by and he wasn't aware of it, he didn't know Kisame would come looking for him.

"We have to get you back to the hideout...things aren't..."

Itachi looked at him. "My brother has tested his strength, he has proved to me that he is able to inflict such close death..."

Kisame looked at Sasuke as he began trying to pull himself away from the sword. "...I didn't think both Uchiha would tie after such events..."

Itachi couldn't believe it either, he clenched his fist. "I wanted you to suffer Sasuke, I planned that days ago would be your final day..."

Sasuke scoffed as he struggled. "Well, it's been about three days...death is taking it's time!"

Itachi watched Sasuke pull himself away from the blade as he fell to the ground, he was free of the blade's grasp as he gasped heavily and grabbed his wound. Itachi could barely move as he struggled to get up as the rest of his sword pulled itself out. Kisame caught his partner as he heavily gasped, Itachi looked back at Sasuke.

Sasuke struggled to get to him as he fell into Itachi, Itachi didn't force him off. Sasuke looked at him wide eyed as he realized that Itachi had enough of the nightmare he had created, their eyes met as Sasuke watched his brother's grip tighten.

"Mentally, we're both wrong, little brother..." Itachi closed his eyes. "We both will go insane."

Sasuke looked at him. "...If you ever have a son, the dark gift will be passed on..."

"No Sasuke, I'll be dead before any of that...It won't be long.."

"What? With the skills you have..."

Itachi looked at Sasuke, he put his hand against his cheek. "I am a threat to society, a murderer, and a brother...I can't explain what made me go insane..."

Sasuke touched his hand. "That's for you to find out..."

Itachi curled a half-smile but frowned. "You won't see me again, you should stay out of my sight..."

Sasuke almost choked. "What?!?! So you're going to leave it at that?!?!"

"There's not much we can do, we'll reverse the process of death again..."

"...I...can't believe this...I'm going to go insane more than you?"

Sasuke fell to the ground as he let out stifled breaths, he didn't want to go insane but it would haunt Itachi later. He at least got half of what he wanted, the suffering would only begin after the years went by. He knew it wasn't over, he still wanted to kill him or something.

It was like the ending was unfinshed, there needed to be an ending. Itachi walked over and sat down with Sasuke as Kisame watched the two brothers give a long glance, the hate was gone but the scars now remained as they had look at them for the rest of their life.

_'I have never seen a more crazed obession go beyond it's limits...' _Kisame closed his eyes.

Itachi got up and began to walk with Kisame as they walked away, Sasuke struggled to walk as fell to the ground. He closed his eyes as everything went black, it wasn't long before Itachi reached the gate of the arena and collasped to the side and closed his eyes.

They were weak. They had fought for two days and it came to a draw and no desired death, the anger would boil later. It was dark for both remaining Uchiha's. The torment, the torture, the games, the twisted plots; the revenge was only half done.

* * *

**_4 years later _**

Sasuke struggled against the restraints, he was now in a mental asylum. He would get out soon, but it would be years before that ever happened. He wasn't as crazy as the others he saw in the joint, he had lost it two years ago after seeing Itachi again and the fighting happened all over.

Itachi was right. They both were going to lose it, Itachi had busted out of another asylum a year ago and commited another murder. He wasn't going to stop, he was on rampage now. Sasuke felt bad now, he wished he could stop him but he wasn't even in his right mind.

_'He's lost all control...I'm just getting my mind back...'_ Sasuke closed his eyes._ 'I wish this could be done over...'_

A knock was heard at the door as Sasuke looked up. He didn't get visitors a lot but this would be intresting, the nurse walked in Naruto as he sat by the chair with Sasuke looking at him. They hadn't seen each other in years and Sasuke smiled a little bit.

Naruto looked at him. "You're getting better, Sasuke...You look better..."

"You can say that, Itachi lost his mind and went on rampage..."

It went silent. Nothing moved.

Naruto eyes began to glow as his voice went shakey. "...You shouldn't be here...I didn't want you to go here..."

"I had no choice, you saw how I lost it two years ago..."

"Sasuke...They could send you home..."

Sasuke shook his head. "I'm not done with the therapy, at least I'm not the worse case they have to deal with..."

Naruto looked on the ground. "It's not fair...It's just not..."

"Naruto, he escaped and I can't stop him, I'll die..."

Naruto realized how close Sasuke had been to death when he was found at the arena with Itachi. He had to be in the hospital for two months, that was how bad it was.

"That bastard..." Naruto cursed. "He needs to be in prison..."

Sasuke began to stir his lunch as he looked at the window. "He is a bastard, isn't he?"

Naruto looked at Sasuke who looked at the window, another knock was heard at the door. Sasuke knew he was only limited to one visitor three days a week, he was granted another day for his visitor hours due to his good behavior.

Arguing happened outside as the door was forced open. The nurse didn't argue as Sasuke saw the trench coat and the tall figure. Itachi had come back, Sasuke wasn't tense and just looked away and Naruto began to get angry. Sasuke glared as he came beside him.

"What do you want?!?!" Sasuke whispered. "Go away, go screw up someone elses life..."

"Sasuke..." Itachi looked at him. "I escaped from this, why aren't you doing it?"

"What can I do?" Sasuke's voice broke. "I lost all the relationships I ever had, I'm insane..., I've been alone for most of my life..., I have a killer for a brother, It can't...stop..."

Itachi looked at him. "Get over it, we can't turn it back..."

"Go to hell..."

"I know I'm going there Sasuke, I don't need to hear it..."

"If your here to make it up to me...you're too late..."

Itachi paused. "...Look how distant you've become..."

Sasuke picked up his fork and threw it at Itachi as he pointed to the door.

"Get out..."

"Little brother, just listen to me..."

"Did I stutter, Itachi? I said to leave me alone..."

Itachi grabbed his hand as Sasuke jerked it away, how could he open up to his blood-lusted brother? He would have given him a chance two years ago but they had met up again and everything started all over again. Itachi was to blame.

Itachi changed the subject. "How have you been?"

Sasuke glared at him. "I feel ashamed! I always will!" Sasuke threw down his plate as it shattered and Naruto gasped. "I'm ashamed to be an Uchiha!"

Itachi laughed a little. "Thanks to me, I see that you are still unstable..."

Sasuke grabbed his throat. "I hold a grudge for you now...You shamed me!"

Sasuke threw his tray off the cart as he went into bed and cried, he was wondering if he would ever be sane. He didn't want to cry but he would do it often to remember all the things that happened to him.

The nurses ran in and held him down to recieve his knock out medicine. Itachi walked past Naruto as he glared and looked at him, Naruto could also remember what he had to go through with the cruel actions of Itachi.

"Do you even realize...How cruel you are?" Naruto stammered. "You've gone beyond "cruel"..."

Itachi laughed evily. "No one can fix me Naruto, not even my own brother..."

"That's not true! He probably could if he wasn't crazy..."

Itachi looked back. "This is how our feud goes, and the next time..."

Sasuke was about to enter sleep when he muttered the last words. "You'll die..."

Naruto ran over to Sasuke as Itachi left the asylum, he was asleep and he just had another eposide with Itachi. It seemed their feud wasn't going to end.

Itachi's heart had turned even more black after all this, he had ruined other people's lives and his brother's. This wasn't the end, the end was far from being over.

_The End_


	12. Sequel

* * *

**_There is now a sequel to "Brothers Of Hate", Click On Blood Of Revenge._ **

** _It takes place after a couple years of the last the battle between Sasuke and Itachi._**


End file.
